


The 100% of Joshua Porgs

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux x Kylo Ren铪哥回到了抵抗军基地。然后就是一个很傻屌的故事了。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 24





	1. WARNING

**警告打在最前面。**

※垃圾，开罗受，有Finnpoe打酱油。

※有EP9剧透。

※是傻屌文，我不想管什么设定不设定了。JJA自己能吃设定我不能吗？

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

**※坑了，写的也不好，别看了**

※请勿严肃对待这篇文的内容和水平。


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua Porgs的一天大抵以这样的方式进行：

早上6点晨练，7点30分和其他人一样吃早饭，只不过Joshua躲在角落里；8点钟和其他决策人员一起开早会，散会后12点开始午休，只不过Joshua躲在森林里；如无意外，工作到下午6点下班，下班后的时间自由安排，只不过Joshua躲在自己的房间里。

以一敌百大搓Palpatine、以炒冷饭的姿态重新靠奇迹获得胜利的那个月，抵抗军队伍终于不再惶惶如丧家之犬，新兵报道处时常人满为患，而Joshua的第一份工作就是在报道处检验新兵背景。按照Finn的说法——“谁能比你看得更清楚呢，将军？”——这称呼当然想让Joshua把Finn打到骨折或者泄露Finn和Poe的不雅视频——但好在Finn并不会蠢到在公开场合这么叫他——理论上来说，Finn的前半句话没什么错。整个一生都在First Order中度过，Joshua自知他比抵抗军中的任何人都能看穿企图换个东家吃饭的浑水摸鱼的杂种。他也知道在抵抗军不能完全信任他的状态下，能够以新参者的身份被Poe强行安插进决策组，已经是这帮孙子给他的恩赐了。

人在屋檐下不得不低头。

可Joshua想不通，作为Armitage Hux的前半生他一直在低头，怎么到了现在他还在低头。到了这种时候他才发现人的求生欲永远比自己想象得强烈，被人一枪崩了的那个瞬间他没来得及去思考他到底是想活还是想死的问题，等活过来了又觉得大梦一场，看着飞船客舱里、几位抵抗军的核心人物围着他的那一刻，他顿觉自己像头被围困的笼中兽。

直到那个叫Rose的姑娘端着一碗汤给他：

“你喝吗？”

“哈？”

Rose扭头看着Poe：

“他能喝吗？汤会从洞里流出来吗？”

Poe皱着眉头想了想：

“他没洞了。”

Rose似乎觉得这句话高度可以被接受，于是又端着那碗骨头汤给他：

“喝了吧。”

“没下毒。”

Finn补充。

“否则我们没必要费劲再把你从歼星舰上捞出来。”

Poe说。

“医疗机器人已经检查了你的伤势，除了胸口和腿上有血，没有任何伤口……也不知道我当时打你那一枪去哪儿了。你毫无理由地昏迷在歼星舰上的焚尸间门口，差一步就要被送去火化。……总之我们把你扛出来了。“

“特殊时期我们需要更多人手。你乖乖的，我们就乖乖的。我们是好人，好人基本上无原则善良。”

“First Order……”

彼时还是Armitage的他端着碗问。

“没了。”

Poe说。

“Kylo Ren呢？”

Poe和Finn对望了一眼：

“……死了。”

骨头汤香气四溢，喝了两口他才觉得如同泔水。他把碗还给Rose：

“我等会儿再喝。”

“FO小先生需要一点个人空间。“

Poe耸耸肩，冲着所有人挥挥手：

“散了吧。”

他的个人空间维系了十分钟。十分钟后，当他还在看着舷窗晃神时，Poe的脑袋探进来：

“从今天开始，你是Joshua Porgs。”

“Joshua……什么？”

“Porgs。你是Brendol Hux的另一个私生子，没有Armitage Hux那么好的命，被Brendol丢弃在草丛里，被波格鸟养大……后来我们接受你加入了抵抗军向First Order复仇。你是Armitage的亲弟弟。记住了，Joshua？”

“这是我听到过的最蠢的假冒身世。”

“逻辑尽藏于荒诞之中，欢迎来到真实生活。除非有人问起来，千万别主动交代这套身世。”

Poe语毕，扔给他一套旧制服，不知道是从哪个叫Joshua的死兵身上扒下来的肮脏玩意，胸口挂着磨花了的名卡：Joshua。

他用指腹死压着那块名卡：

“你真的觉得我会见到每一个人都和他们讲清楚我被波格鸟奶大的故事？”

“不会就好。……回头给你找副眼镜。……听着，没有我的许肯，千万不要离开这间客房，不要到处走动，不要让别人看到你。等会儿Rose来给你染头发。Joshua Porgs，欢迎登船。”

他对自己的新身份接受得意外得快——或者说他根本没有“接受”和“消化”这种概念，做了那么久抵抗军的间谍，他一度割裂到不知自己究竟是个怎样的角色。那时候他的目的是为了扳倒Kylo Ren，如今Kylo Ren死了，First Order不复存在，他的目的看似达到了，只可惜代价惨重。代价惨重过了头，就让他不知道置死地而后生之后他又该做些什么，Poe给他送眼镜的时候他不知道，Rose给他染头发的时候他不知道，在抵抗军基地的招兵处待了三个月的如今他还是不知道。说要看穿别人换了个东家浑水摸鱼，其实他才是换东家的急先锋。当Kylo Ren成为First Order的最高领袖时他知道First Order完了，他给了自己100种合理化间谍行为的理由，他只是没想到着结局真的没有走向玉石俱焚的程度，他居然还能在三个月后，下班时分，站在抵抗军基地的厕所里洗脸。

他居然，站在，抵抗军的，基地里，洗脸。

抵抗军的基地。

抵抗军的Joshua波格鸟。

他看着镜子里的自己：凌乱的欠打理的黑发，发尾带着一点尚可遮掩的红色；染过色的厚胡子；玻璃片假眼镜；Rose用颜料画在他脸上的疤。放在三个月以前，看到一张现在的自己的照片，他决然认不出这曾经是First Order的将军级人物。他现在看起来像个刚从劳改营里放出来的难民，食不知味的日子让他脸颊凹陷颧骨高耸。

食不知味也并非尽然因为这种身份的转变……有些事情他到现在还没有搞清楚，让他问他又问不出口。他尽可能不和抵抗军的人多讲一句话。他尽可能让自己活得像个幽灵。他接收了大批诚心诚意良心发现转投抵抗军的前风暴兵，他看着这些人卸下头盔同抵抗军融为一体，自己却躲躲闪闪只出现在他必须出现的地方，这种伪装持续得越久他越找不清生活的方向，甚至愈加习以为常。只是他离完全接受这一切还有一定的距离，那些他问不出口的事情，那些让他辗转反侧、不停地惊扰他并不安稳的梦境的事情……

他需要什么人来聊聊。但在抵抗军里他无人可聊。

他接了一捧水扑到脸上，冷静片刻，看着水珠滴滴答答地打向洗面池壁。再抬头看向镜子里，他猛地后退一步，吓得险些拔枪。

Poe站在他身后贼兮兮地看着他，脸上带着令他厌恶的玩世不恭的笑容：

“想心事呢，将军？”

“玩蛋去吧。”

他扯了张纸擦脸。Poe毫不在意他强调过无数次的他对躯体接触的抵触，整条胳膊勾上来：

“晚上去喝个酒？有什么事情就说说嘛。憋着伤身体。”

“没什么事情。”

“你都来这么久了，连个酒都不一起喝。我看你就是不信任我们。”

“说得好像你们信任我一样。”

“我们确实信任。我们是正义使者。正义使者都这样。”

“你们是走狗屎运的投机倒把分子。”

“你现在也是其中一员。半小时以后酒吧见，否则我就拿话筒昭告全宇宙你每天晚上都哭着要喝波格鸟奶。”

“Dameron！”

“回见，Hugs。”

Poe总能在任何细节上让他不舒服一把，却又精妙地掌握着嘴贱和人贱之间的平衡，导致他很想开枪打死Poe又不至于真的开枪打死Poe。这种人当抵抗军的将军，和Kylo Ren当First Order的最高领袖，他不知道哪个更糟糕些。

算了。Kylo Ren更糟糕些。

他看向洗面台边缘的盆栽：

“我是不是得和他们义正词严地说清楚不要再来骚扰我了？”

这不是Poe第一次找他。他有必要相信这也不是最后一次。

盆栽只是老老实实地在那里做一棵盆栽。

“我就当你说是了。”

他扔掉纸巾走出了厕所。离半个小时还有一段时间，他可以先去森林里做几个深呼吸。


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua——Armitage让自己提前十多分钟潜入了酒吧，提前占据了最为边角的卡座，以免Poe这种风云人物的出现连带他也显得引人注目。Poe来了，自然不会一个人来；Finn也跟着。Finn跟着，BB－8那个用来为抵抗军增加收入的吉祥物也跟着。……不，不要Chewbacca，Chewbacca太引人注目了。不。

可他能有什么选择？人类和伍基人大刺刺地在他面前坐下。他还没来得及开口说他喝完一瓶啤酒就走，Poe已经挥手要了两瓶烈酒，指着Chewbacca：

“他说来和你道个谢。”

“没必要。”

“你好歹救了我们一命。”

“我有自己的想法。”

“结果都是一样的。来，喝。”

Poe推了个玻璃杯到他面前，甚至讨好地给了他一包烟、打火机和印着First Order的标志的烟灰缸。

……这烟灰缸和他以前用的那种何其相似。只是现在用这烟灰缸捻烟头的行为，已经从一种权力的宣示变成了报复般的羞辱。

他已经好些日子没抽过烟了。抵抗军物资不足，香烟总是稀缺货。他点着烟，深吸一口，在焦油和尼古丁中迷失自我，眼前恍惚又出现那颗黑色长发的脑袋，出现那双潮湿的眼睛。他竟然恍惚听到了那个人的声音。

接受Poe给他的香烟意味着他在这场尚未开启的斗争中直接认输，他端起玻璃杯一口干到底。事实证明这是个错误，酒烈得超乎他想象，而他莽撞的行为引起对面三人的惊呼。

“喝！”

Finn喊道。

对面三位像猩猩一样模仿起了他的动作。虽然有一个确实是猩猩。

“我们不应该——”

“再来！”

又是一杯。

他带着些许困惑和一瞬的茫然接过酒杯继续。他已经妥协了，他无法抵抗香烟的诱惑，酒的诱惑亦然。First Order里是不允许喝酒的，但Kylo总能想办法弄到些酒给他。Kylo每次出任务回来都会带点酒给他。Kylo知道他喜欢喝酒。

三杯下肚他知道他不能再喝得那么凶了。他从不这样。他总会要开罗放四颗冰块，按照一定比例兑好苏打水，他等着Kylo把酒端给他，或者恼人地跨坐在他腿上执意要把冰块喂进他嘴里，像头疲惫的动物一样趴在他身上缓缓放松，用伤口摩擦他的脸。抵抗军却没这种情趣，跟这帮人这么喝下去他难免死于酒精中毒。虽然Finn和他说过，抵抗军的医疗团队妙手回春的本事银河系独此一家，但以他做人的原则而言，死于酒精中毒的人根本没有被救回来的价值。

他已经因为别的原因死过一次了。如果银河系独此一家，那么他是怎么回来的？

他清楚地记得最后那一秒激光打穿他胸膛时的感觉，他感到自己身体上有个洞，快得让他根本无法感知到疼痛，接着就是一片漆黑。他已经死过了。

这事情他问不出口。Poe明里暗里早就和他说过很多次没人知道他为什么还活着，没人知道答案的问题就不应该被问出来。

他伸手示意缓缓再说。他的示意没有得到什么回应，他一个人兀自用手扶着额头来缓解汹涌而来的酒精效用。他听到伍基人一声懊恼的嚎叫。他抬起头，跟着Chewbacca一起翻了个白眼：他看到Finn和Poe在他面前打啵。

BB－8滚到他身边，把脑袋藏在了他小腿下方。

他第一次觉得他和这个机器人达成了共识。

他拍拍BB－8:

“我懂。”

他知道自己得悠着点，但他迫切需要再喝一口来洗洗眼睛。

他放下酒杯，发觉Poe正瞪着他：

“看不惯？”

“没有。”

他憋下去一个酒嗝。

“你就是看不惯。”

“我没那个功夫看不惯。”

“你对抵抗军一切都看不惯。这是你愁苦的根源，对不对？你就是不屑于跟我们这种人为伍，结果你现在坐在这里……”

“……你们自由过头了。”

他说。Finn大笑一声，双脚毫不客气地翘上桌面：

“讲讲。让我这个前First Order也听听。”

他简直搞不清楚Finn是在羞辱他还是在试图激怒他。但羞辱也是激怒他的方式中的一种，他必须承认Finn确实做到了。闭嘴不说话会让自己显得像个孬种，说话就成了唯一的解决方案。他向后靠了靠，看了一圈身后，指着整个酒吧里的人：

“我们不设酒吧。我们让军队时刻保持在状态中，不会在敌人来袭的时候醉醺醺地找不着北。我们也没有这样的娱乐时间。我们的军人没有夜班的话21点准时进入睡眠仓。”

“这我都知道。说点新鲜的。”

Finn晃了晃脚。

在眼前的三个人里排出一个讨厌值的序列，Finn大概是他最讨厌的那一个。

“没什么新鲜的了。你都知道，用不着我说。”

“有一点你没说。”

“你来。”

“自由给人情感。”

Finn得意洋洋。

“所以呢？”

“情感让人取胜。最终的结果永远是人类战胜机器，不管机器是否由人构成。”

“成王败寇的理论而已。”

“宇宙真理即是如此，不信你去看看过去的百年。克隆人战争是个什么结局，帝国是个什么结局，现在——FO是个什么结局，你比我们更清楚吧？”

……其实他不。他并不比这些人更清楚，他惋惜地错过了First Order的落幕。就好像上一次他站在成千上万的风暴兵面前演讲已经是上辈子的事情，恍惚得让他觉得他只是玩了一场全息角色扮演游戏，却因为种种原因没能玩到结尾。

他用沉默作答，伴以烈酒的味道。

“情感也会加深人和人之间的羁绊。这种羁绊也是我们成功的原因之一。”

“你们成功的剩下九个原因是九倍的狗屎运。”

“你也可以这么说。但这都没必要了——我们现在坐在这里，握手言和。你是个很有能力的领导者，抵抗军缺乏你这样的人物。”

“我们理念不一样。”

“理念只和立场相关。我们不急着要你转换立场。喝。”

酒杯又被Poe满上，连带着Finn的那一杯。他皱着眉头看Poe给Finn倒酒。

“我猜猜，你还看不惯我和Finn这个样子，对不对？”

Poe问他。他思考一瞬，觉得没必要在这问题上撒谎，于是他点点头。

“恐同垃圾。”

“我对你们想睡什么性别什么种族的人没兴趣。只是First Order里禁止同僚恋情。”

“管理层也一样？”

“……一样。”

他说。他干了口酒，把Kylo的瞳孔逐出脑内。

“可我听说Kylo Ren有情人。”

Finn的眼睛狡黠地眯起来，让他觉得说不出的猥琐。

“他没有。”

“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”

“他住我对门。”

“没准他用了什么原力来隔音——”

“他不用原力干那个。”

“我以为原力什么都能做到。”

“也有不去做的时候。”

做不到的时候，和不被允许做的时候。他不允许Kylo在他房间里使用原力，原因有二：第一，他讨厌原力。第二，他不确定这个疯婆娘会用原力做出什么事情来。……其实还有第三点。刚开始上床没几次的时候，Kylo的高潮导致他整个房间里的书都像长了翅膀一样在空中飞来飞去，他为Kylo的那次高潮付出了脑袋上被砸了个包的代价。

“但Rey说她在Kylo脑子里看到了什么东西。按照她的描述那应该是做爱。”

他杯子险些拿不稳，但他认为他掩饰得还算好。他冷笑一声：

“那和我又有什么关系？反正那家伙已经死了。”

而他大概也算终于自由了。……大概吧。

“那你呢？”

Poe接着问。BB－8的脑袋转向他，好奇的电光噼啪闪烁。

“我脑子里除了First Order什么也没有。”

Kylo也是First Order的一部分。所以这么说来他不算在撒谎。

“你就没和你的同事睡过？”

“我为什么要和他们睡？”

“因为你是个正常人？而且你可以勃起？——原谅我，如果你不能勃起——”

“我能。”

“那你勃起以后怎么办？”

“我不是来和你们讨论这种问题的。”

他放下酒杯要走。他刚刚起身，甫一回头，差一步就要撞在Rey身上。Rey立刻后退，有些慌乱地比划起来：

“我不知道他也在这里，卡座遮住了……呃，我是来打个招呼……晚上好，Josh。”

嘴角轻微抽搐着，他点点头。Rey的出现让他失去了撤退的机会，BB－8已经揪着他的裤脚把他带回了卡座上。他的存在不知为何让Rey束手束脚。Rey转过身，推了推身后的大个子，

“这儿满座了。咱们走吧。”

“可是那个人身边……”

“满了满了。”

Rey的语气毋庸置疑，逃避的情绪显而易见。他倒也不想去计较这些。和眼前这几个家伙不一样，Rey似乎一直没有完全接受他。他看着那个大个子一头雾水地跟着Rey离开。那家伙壮如山脉却又笨手笨脚，后脑勺上金发乱翘，脖子里还沾着没洗干净的黑色机油。

“咣”，大个子的胯骨磕在了一旁的酒桌上。

“我猜是Phasma。”

Poe刻意地咳嗽一声。他从大个子身上收回视线：

“什么？”

“我猜你和Phasma睡过了。”

“放屁。”

“那就是那个谁……Mi……Mi……”

“不是她。”

他有些不耐烦地打断Finn，却见到Finn脸上露出满意的笑容：

“‘不是她’，也就是有其他人。Hux，你肯定和其他人睡了。”

“我没有。你们能不能聊点有层次的？我真的要走了。”

“白天都在有层次了，现在还要有层次？得了，那我们打住。”

Poe妥协地摆摆手。Chewbacca低声咕哝了些什么；Poe闻言，手指在桌子上敲了敲：

“我倒是还有点Kylo Ren的边角料。”

“我没兴趣。”

“他亲了Rey。”

嘴里的酒在他无法控制的瞬间全数喷在了桌子上，他立刻开始后悔在听到Kylo的名字时他想要喝酒且他喝真的喝了一口。他来不及擦嘴：

“什么？”

“你不是说你没兴趣吗？”

“Dameron！“

“别急着发火啊，Porggy。Kylo死之前亲了Rey，还笑了。Rey说笑得好像不小心吃错了药。”

“这婊子就没一秒钟是正常的。”

他抽出纸巾来擦着桌子道。冷静点想想，他在乎Kylo亲了Rey吗？他不在乎。Kylo亲谁跟他有什么关系？他和Kylo之间又有什么关系？

Kylo笑了？Kylo亲完Rey笑了？

不能容忍。这婊子永远都在吃错药。

“死得好。”

他咬着牙补充。

“他死得特别快。嗖一下，就不见了。留下衣服在原地……还让Rey想：我要不要把这个衣服拿回去啊？后来Rey还真拿回来了。”

“剪了做抹布挺好的。”

他回答。酒精让他晕眩，让他的幻觉重现，从脑沟的边边角角里引出丝线来勾成一张网。他记得一片赤裸的胸口，一些疲惫的喘息，无数次出现在他梦里的求他醒来的声音。他不知道他想起了多少，他又什么时候能想起100%。

Poe没再接着和他说话。Poe扭过头去分别对Finn和Chewbacca耳语了些什么，再次看向他，眉毛挑了挑：

“你认识刚才跟着Rey一起来的那个人吗？”

“不认识。”

“你们都是从First Order里出来的。”

“哦。”

First Order里来了很多人。他没必要一个个都认识。

“我把他叫过来，你们认识一下。”

“没必要。”

可他的抗议又有什么用呢，他知道。他垂下脑袋等着Poe叫人。酒吧嘈杂的背景音里，他听到大个子的脚步声沉重地踏着地板而来，他叼着烟，懒洋洋地抬起头。光线昏暗，那个大个子站在他面前，有些瑟缩地看了看他，在Poe的凝视下，困惑地伸出一只手：

“……我叫Matt。我是个雷达技工。”


	4. Chapter 4

他想Matt或许是同他一样困惑的；只是他的困惑要比这个叫Matt的大家伙少些。人对于自己不那么在乎的事情就不会感到太过困惑，他真的没有Poe认为得会那样在乎。他冲着那只手点点头，又一次低下头去抽烟，仿佛抽烟是某种他需要集中精力才能做到的事情。Matt别扭地收回手，站着没动。他感受到Matt焦灼的视线，看过去，Matt却又仓促地别开了脑袋。

“我们可以走了吗？”

他听到Matt小声问Rey。他想告诉Matt他听见了。但他只是笑了笑：

“走吧。”

Matt转身离去的动作还是同他方才看到的那般，笨拙到仿佛不像是个人类，逃窜的姿态像头因为身型过于巨大而难以保持平衡的动物。他看到Rey瞪了Poe一眼，抓起Matt的手，护犊子一般地离去。他哼了一声，冲着Poe吐了口烟：

“还有什么事？没什么的话我撤了。”

“你刚才可太不友善了。”

“你们给我新身份的时候可没要求过我保持友善。”

“我们今天叫你来其实是想让你打开心扉讲讲你为什么一副六神无主的样子，但你完全不肯配合……”

“我只答应你要来，没答应你要配合你们的审讯。我要走了。”

“我要告诉——”

“随你便。”

他留下几枚信用币当酒钱，抓起Poe送他的那包烟，挽起袖子离开了夏日夜晚的基地酒吧，注意到门外下起了小雨。雨声让他突然意识到酒吧里究竟有多喧闹，那些他瞧不上的低级音乐时不时还会引起一阵合唱。这是他在First Order里从未体验过的情景，他从不知道生活还会有这一面，或者说他的生活还会有这一面。他又点了支烟，绕到酒吧后门的门廊边坐下，摸着自己那圈厚厚的胡子，这仿佛不属于他的胡子、头发、衣服上，必然会在今夜沾满烟味，伴他入眠。

烟味。Kylo总是在埋怨他身上的烟味，他房间里的烟味，他枕头上的烟味。每个Kylo在他房间过夜的晚上——基本上是每个晚上——清晨，Kylo会把自己洗干净再离开，洗掉身上属于他的味道，套上那身沉重的衣服意气风发地大步离去。只有他知道那种意气风发背后藏着多少懦弱，或者说，曾经，他以为只有他知道Kylo有多懦弱。现在Kylo死了，他守着无用也无趣的秘密，好似他永远将一支吸到尽头的烟叼在嘴里。他甚至不知道要怎么把这支烟吐出去，他连Kylo具体是怎样死掉的他都不清楚。就好像他做了一场梦，一觉醒来，他这台机器里，他急需摆脱的一块巨大的零件就这么莫名其妙地不见了。

“……你还没告诉我你叫什么。”

他听到有人在身后跟他说话。

那个大个子Matt站在他身后，左手拿着啤酒，右手不安地垂在身侧握紧又张开。他不知道是Matt太紧张还是Matt在为打他做准备。如果是后者，很可能Matt已经看出了他的伪装。他不明白Poe把Matt叫过来的意义何在。

“Joshua。”

他回答。

“Joshua什么？”

“Joshua Porgs。”

Matt笑出声：

“你不是认真的吧？”

“所以你只需要记住Joshua就可以了。”

他的视线离开Matt，他靠身体语言暗示Matt他不想进行这场对话。Matt对他的身体语言视而不见，向他身边挪了两步：

“你是从First Order出来的？”

“不是。”

“Poe说你是。”

“他胡扯。我从哪里来对你很重要？”

问完这句话他就感到了后悔，他不应该让对话朝着可以继续的方向发展。他也不知道Matt为什么会出现在这里，他也没有接过Matt讨好似的递给他的一瓶啤酒，没打算理会Matt接下来会说出的话。他捻了烟，站起来，双手插进口袋里，正要冒雨离开，Matt突然在他身后道：

“我想知道Hux将军怎么样了。”

“……问我没用。”

“我问了所有从First Order来的人，有的亲眼见他死了，有的一无所知。你是我唯一没有问过的人了。”

“Hux的死活跟你有什么关系？”

错误。不可扭转的错误。Matt成功勾起了他不该被勾起的兴趣。

“……我一个朋友很好奇。”

“是吗？什么朋友？”

“就是……就是我自己。”

Matt有些无措地承认。谎言被识破得这般迅速，就缺失了尴尬的成分，变成了一个纯粹的笑话。可Matt还是没有回答他的问题。他不说话，只等着Matt继续自我暴露。少顷，Matt垂下脑袋：

“我以前给他修飞机。我想知道他是不是死透了。”

“你这两句话没什么逻辑关系。”

“我知道。”

“他死透了。”

“……哦。”

他现在至少可以确认一点：Matt没有认出他来。Matt脸上那种失落的神情没什么伪装的成分，而这种神情理论上来说不应该出现在一个抵抗军脸上。他该死的好奇又一次被激发了。

“我不记得Hux以前的修理队里有你。你很在意他？”

“我只是个底层技工，你不记得我很正常。……看来你很了解Hux的队伍。”

Matt跳过了他的问题。

“没那么了解。也不太了解那个人。讨人厌又自大，你们是这么说他的吧？”

“我没有那么说。”

“都无所谓了。他死了。”

他不知哪里来的恶趣味，企图用一再重复的Hux已死来激发Matt的情绪反应。他知道他不应该这么做，他不需要和什么人沾亲带故，不需要在这里交朋友，不需要因为某种过去的同志情谊在陌生的环境中与任何人结盟，因此他不需要激发任何人的情绪反应。只是他说不清Matt身上有什么因素引导着他去刺激对方，那样庞大的身躯却有着如此怯懦的反应，就好像他熟悉的——

打住。这种时候不能往事重现，对不对？

他看着Matt的脸。Matt和他一样戴着厚眼镜，脸上没有胡须，甚至连一条疤都没有，只是左一块右一块地沾着没洗干净的机油。鼻子和Kylo有些像，嘴也有那么一些……但Kylo死了。Kylo也不会这样把懦弱表现在脸上，不会这么胆怯地来跟他说话，他想他只是因为重复不断的幻象而让现实变得扭曲失真。这是某种危险的讯号，告诉他他不应该继续和Matt呆在一起了。

趁着Matt嘴唇哆嗦着想要再说些什么、却什么都说不出口的功夫，他闷声离开门廊，走进雨中去。酒吧离他宿舍不远，雨水或许还能冲淡他身上的烟味。远远地，他听到Matt在他身后喊：

“你抽烟的样子和他很像！”

他浑身一激灵，加快步伐走进树林深处。身形隐匿在黑暗中时，他不知为何回过头看了一眼门廊。Matt依旧站在那里，门廊的灯光亮度不足，只足以照亮Matt的身躯，无法让他看清Matt的脸。Matt像一尊雕像那般站在那里，呆滞地拿着啤酒瓶，呆滞地看着眼前的黑暗，像个恐怖电影里不知所措的低智商杀人犯。


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo灰头土脸地从某场任务中归来时——不，准确来说，Kylo每一次回来的时候都灰头土脸。那时候Snoke已经死了，Kylo是他们的最高领袖；Kylo回来之后不需要再去向任何人汇报，Kylo跌跌撞撞地一头扎进他的房间。他那时不在房间里，他办公室的监控屏里蓦然出现Kylo的身影。他放下手中的文件看着屏幕。Kylo从地板上爬起来，摘下头盔，穿着脏兮兮的衣服跌在他的床上。……这样可不行。Kylo立刻站起来，脱掉衣服。Kylo太累了，Kylo坐在地板上喘息，休息够了，爬起来去洗澡。Kylo把自己洗干净，再次栽倒在他的床上。Kylo蠕动着把自己塞进他的被子里。Kylo把自己的脸埋在他的枕头中。Kylo深呼吸。Kylo睡着了。

而他醒来。一场梦又让他在盛夏的夜晚大汗淋漓，黑漆漆的房间里不见梦中显示屏上的幽光。他无力止住思维，思维顺着时间的河流漂向下游，漂向梦境的后续。那天晚上他因为通宵加班没回房间，第二天早会的时候他发觉整个会议厅都被Kylo的低气压闷得喘不过气。于是第二天的晚上他找了个空白的睡眠仓睡觉。第三天早上Kylo老实了。第三天下午Kylo求他回去。第三天晚上他回去了。

现在想想，他之所以一直纵容Kylo持续这段关系，说到底是因为他难以填补的控制欲。Kylo想要他的控制，所以他给了。仅此而已。他不会因为Kylo的焦虑而焦虑，他远远做不到和Kylo共情。他只是像个驯兽师一样冷漠地看着Kylo在情绪的漩涡里挣扎，找准Kylo临近沉溺的时间点将Kylo打捞上岸。归根结底，驯兽的快感让人上瘾。

他点亮床头灯，下了床，掀开帘子看了看，太阳已经露出了脑袋尖。又是一个噩梦缠身的夜晚，又一次睡眠失败。他这辈子睡得最好的一次就是被枪彻底崩过去那一次，方便迅速，没有任何梦境。但醒来的时候……不对，他第一次醒来的时候……他醒来过吗？有人在叫他的名字。带着点难听的粗口，说他不醒来就掐死他。然后他醒了，他看到有人趴在他身上哭。他叫那人闭嘴，他说他没事了，那人哭得他心烦。他问那人他在那里，那人似乎又没听到他说什么，他现在也无法确定自己那时候确实开了口。他好累啊，他想，如果醒来就是这种尖锐的耳鸣、隐隐作痛的胸腔、烦人的哭声、压在身上的重量，老天开眼，让他再次睡过去吧。他闭上眼。再醒来，便已身在抵抗军船舱。

洗漱，更衣，坐在床上抽烟，发呆。烟不该抽得这么快，他知道，但他控制不住。他但凡控制得住，也不会因为Kylo在他身上扭动的姿态而被情欲指使，而Kylo和这包烟的共同之处就在于，他很清楚地知道这两样东西总有一个尽头。只是他自己的尽头是何等模样，他没想过；Armitage Hux的尽头。他现在还是Armitage Hux吗？还是Joshua Porgs？可笑的波格鸟。……加入抵抗军，为了向First Order复仇。向Brendol复仇……

等等。

他夹着烟的手一紧，因为酒精而略有迟钝的大脑告诉他昨夜某个地方出了问题。昨夜的关键人物……Matt。Matt说他是从First Order出来的。不应该是这样的，对吧？按照Poe的设定，他并没有直接加入First Order，而Poe在Matt面前说漏了嘴……他自己也说漏了嘴。他因为好奇心的驱使，全然忘记了作为Joshua的他根本不可能出现在First Order里，更不可能了解Hux的修理队有什么人的事实。……Poe这家伙在想什么？……他又在想什么？

他看了眼表，6点10分。晨练场5点30分开门，他一般在6点30分训练；他决定去晨练场堵Poe一回。昨天没能把事情说清楚，今天他得明明白白地告诉Poe不要再对他进行任何心理关怀，留着他自生自灭对谁都好。他掐了烟离开房间，尽管身上的汗水干透，晨风吹来还是让他打了个寒颤。Poe不一定每天都会来晨练场，但他等不下去了。他得立刻去堵人。

晨练场很大，人不算多，五个区域转到第四个，他还是没有发现Poe的身影。角落里有个家伙在做俯卧撑。他转到第五个。第五个区域空空荡荡，他又回到第四个。做俯卧撑的家伙爬起来喝水，水喝到一半，瞟了他一眼，瓶子里的水便流下了那人的嘴角。

“Joshua！”

对方喊他。他正在走向第三个区域的途中，听到喊声他脚步一顿。这声音他熟悉，熟悉到心烦，又是某种幻象带来的扭曲。他看向Matt。

不出他所料地，Matt已经朝他走了过来。

“早上好！”

Matt傻兮兮地和他打招呼。他不明白为什么一大早Matt脸上还有机油。这家伙晚上不洗澡的吗？

他皱皱眉头，思索一瞬：找不到Poe，先和Matt谈谈也可以。他伸手指指Matt做俯卧撑的墙角对角——他不想踩在Matt的汗上——而Matt光洁的肩膀上汗水淋漓。

“到那边去说。”

Matt亦步亦趋地跟着他。他仿佛又回到Kylo在深夜的走廊里放松肩膀、在没有监控的区域里揪起他的衣角那样的日子里去了。

也就一瞬间。

他在角落里站定，还未开口，Matt笑了笑：

“我第一次在训练场见到你。”

“我不是这个时间点来。”

他简短地回答，直接跳过寒暄部分，

“我问你——Poe都和你说了多少？”

“Poe？说什么？”

“关于我。”

“……关于你？他没说什么。他只是告诉我‘有个First Order的元老你得去见见’。”

“我不是First Order的元老。”

“我知道。就算我是底层机修工，我也知道。我没在高层中见过你。”

“……我也不是从First Order来的。我没有加入过。我不知道Poe为什么要说那些糊弄你，但我不是。我很早就加入抵抗军了。”

“那你是抵抗军的元老？”

“不是。……是，但不是，我没有那么重要。我只是幸存下来了而已。”

“……他还叫我多和你聊聊。但显然你不太想跟我聊聊。”

“我是不太想。……总之你记住我和First Order没什么关系。”

“那你为什么会知道我在不在Hux的机修组里？”

“开玩笑。你真信了？”

“你唬住我了。”

Matt笑起来，歪斜的嘴露出半边虎牙。

他把视线从Matt脸上移开。他对Matt有种毫无缘由的讨厌，他却又需要控制自己不要盯着Matt的脸不放。Matt不知是不是刻意忽视了他的抵触，

“Final Order战役你参与了吗？”

“没有。我在基地指挥中心。”

“那你怎么会知道Hux死透了？”

Matt的穷追不舍把他逼入了一个措手不及的境地。整个早上他都在为自己昨晚的好奇心付出代价，而现在他已经没有直接把他不喜欢的对话对象拉走处死的权力了。

“……他们告诉我死透了。听别人说来的，可以了吗？你到底为什么这么在乎Hux的死活？”

“‘我希望他为他所做的事情付出代价’。这个回答你满不满意？”

“这个回答和你现在的表情不匹配，所以，不满意。你要么告诉我你到底为什么那么在乎，要么就别再问我这种毫无意义的问题。明白没有？”

“最后一个问题。”

“我说过了——”

“提到Hux的时候你不太开心。”

“我为什么要提到他的时候开心？”

“我问其他人的时候他们要么开心要么没什么反应。你肯定和Hux有什么过去。”

“没有。”

他不耐烦地回答。他看到Matt又开始握拳——张弛反复，他又一次开始怀疑他要被打了。Matt似乎憋着一口气，似乎在努力控制自己的脾气。Matt的拳头握了一阵，整个人突然松懈下来，脸上挂出一个一眼就能看穿其中的虚伪成分的微笑：

“我知道了。”

他不知为何也跟着松了口气。他连“回头见”都不想说，只想快点离开这个让他浑身不舒服的家伙身边。Matt并不阻拦他的离去，只是低声补充一句：

“我也相信Poe说的是真的了。”

他简直要崩溃了。Matt究竟有什么毛病，不能简明扼要地一次性地把事情说完？他耐着性子回过头：

“他还说什么了？”

“你是Hux的弟弟。”

瞧瞧Dameron这个蠢东西——再三嘱咐他不要主动暴露自己的身世，哪怕是假的那套也不可以——自己交代的速度却比谁都快。他恨不得立刻上前捂住Matt那张嘴，他见不得Matt嘴角那种喝醉了一般的傻笑。

“——我是他的弟弟，但这只是血缘关系而已。你们的战神是怎么说的？血缘只是血缘而已，和这个人是什么样的人没有任何关系——”

“我们没有在讨论你，我们在讨论Hux。”

Matt打断他。

……他竟然有些觉得自己被自己侮辱了。

“我不想和你讨论Hux。”

他不知道用最简单的词汇和Matt沟通能不能让这个偏执的弱智理解他的意思。

“我想……啊，对不起。时间到了。”

Matt低头看了一眼滴滴作响的手表，

“我得去和Poe汇报一下昨天晚上的机修进度。”

很好。他做好准备目送Matt离开并永远不要见Matt第三面。

“我们晚上见？”

……什么？

“我晚上没空。”

“我晚上可不可以去你房间？八点半左右。去找你聊聊Hux。”

“我说了——

Matt全然不把他的反驳当回事，只是歪了歪脑袋，有些费劲地、不甚熟练地挤出一句话来：

“祝你今天顺顺利利。谢谢你，先生。”


	6. Chapter 6

晚上八点半左右出门，九点半左右在森林里溜了一大圈回来，Joshua还是绝望地发现Matt正坐在他房间门口玩便携式全息游戏，满银河系地射小飞机。Joshua转身要走，转身的第一步开始思考今晚究竟该去哪里过夜，或者是否应该冒着坏了Poe和Finn的好事——这一点上他主要担心自己是否会受到精神污染——的风险立刻和代理将军谈谈关于Matt的问题，鉴于他今天忙得脚不沾地，没有任何机会和Poe来一场至关重要的紧急对话，要求Poe管管这个脑子明显有点问题的抵抗军成员。但Matt又一次喊住他：

“晚上好！”

他觉得Matt有些像那个喋喋不休的、受制于繁文缛节的C－3PO：无论有多么要紧的事情，Matt的寒暄总是能来得那么不合时宜。Matt的第二招便是永远都能忽略他人的抗拒而在对方背后继续自言自语：

“我带了酒！”

“我不想喝。”

“还有烟！”

“我也有。”

“我有很多！”

他回过头，正看到Matt高举着手中的袋子，里面的烟足够他抽一个星期。他明显的动摇让Matt颇为得意，收拾好全息游戏从地板上站起来，Matt上前揪揪他的袖口：

“我们进去吧。晚上了，外面好冷。”

他看着Matt额头的汗，没说话。

“走吧。”

Matt催促他。他远远地看到对面楼里Poe的房间突然熄了灯。

……办事儿用得着这么早吗？

年轻人就是精力旺盛。

天时地利都在告诉他算了你今夜无处可逃，早死早超生会成为你今夜的人生信条。他冷着脸，不动声色地甩开Matt揪着他袖子的那只手，走到门前开了指纹锁。早上走前他忘了开窗，一进门青烟环绕，浓重的烟味让Matt忍不住咳嗽了两声。他不知道该不该开窗。开窗又怕这对话被人听见，不开似乎又不大符合礼节且有损他的个人形象。可仔细想想，后者又确实是他所需要的：他不想在Matt身上施展礼节，他同样不想让Matt对他有什么好感。他占据了房间里唯一一张椅子，坐下点烟。Matt踌躇地四下回顾，放过他的床，乖巧地坐在地板上，从袋子里抽出啤酒来，身手一推，让啤酒咕噜噜地滚到了他面前。

他想起来Kylo曾经在某场战略会后偷走会议室里的模型，把一辆陆行艇模型推到他面前，只为了在他工作的时候给他添堵。

Matt现在这行为其实也挺添堵。

“你到底想聊什么？十分钟以内聊完出去。”

他说。他希望Matt给他添的堵越少越好。

“我不觉得我们十分钟内能喝完这么多酒。”

“我没打算跟你全喝完。”

他一边开着啤酒罐的拉环一边说。他这还是第一次喝抵抗军供货商的啤酒，这东西竟然出乎意料地和他口味。

“你和Hux很像。”

“我是他弟弟，我们长得当然像。”

“你不喜欢他？”

“我根本不认识他。”

他掸掸烟灰。说这话的时候他有些迷茫，他不认识他自己吗？换了个身份生活三个月，他还记得多少曾经的自己？

“可血缘还是血缘。你们抽烟的时候都用食指和中指夹着，在烟嘴向上三分之二的位置。他大概一口烟会吸两秒左右，再用鼻子和嘴慢慢喷出来……”

“……大部分人抽烟都这样。”

他背后发凉。事到如今他才知道还有这么一个他从未注意过的角色在暗中观察他到了这种细致入微的程度，这让他连抽烟都有点不是滋味。Matt笑笑，

“他不一样。他总在我最讨厌的时候抽烟。……不对，在我不希望他抽烟的时候抽烟。我就只好很恼火地盯着他……但是他没什么反应。”

“我怎么……不，我查过他的机修队资料，你根本不在他的机修队里。你到底是谁？”

“你不用知道，Josh。”

Matt对着他摆摆手。他怔了怔，再次认真打量起Matt来。他明白这不是Kylo。不知为何，他就是明白。这是Matt，对不对？Matt，雷达技工。身上总是脏兮兮的，沾满机油。此刻很有自知之明地坐在地上，就像Kylo被他教导的那样……

“我只是不知道该怎么办。和你不一样，我是从First Order出来的……三个月了，我还是不知道我在哪里。Rey对我很好，在这里感觉也很好，但那种和自己的生活割裂的感觉……我想你可能不太能理解，但是……”

Matt自顾自地又一次开口。Matt说他不能理解。不，他能理解。他太能理解了。他等着Matt继续。

“……就好像你走在一片浓雾里，然后你看到一盏灯。那盏灯就是Hux。但是他们现在告诉我，你也告诉我，说Hux死了。灯灭了。我还是走在浓雾里。”

“很高兴听到我哥能成为你的人生导师。”

他挖苦地回应。但他确实不记得。他不记得除了Kylo之外有谁能和他离得那样近。他的机修组里没这个人。他从头到尾都不记得Matt曾经在他的哪个人生瞬间里存在过。

“我没能亲眼看到他死掉。所以无论有多少人告诉我他死了，我还是希望他活着。”

“真可惜。”

他应付道。Hux没死。Hux本人就坐在你面前。但Hux希望你认为他死了，Hux也不想被你观察。就是这样。

“很抱歉，”

Matt把啤酒罐放在身旁，屁股在地上磨蹭着向他身前挪了挪，

“你是我能找到的最接近Hux的人了。不要告诉Rey我来过这里……不要告诉任何人。Poe说他昨天晚上喝多了，情绪上头，介绍你给我认识是个失误。他们不允许我再来找你。”

“那就不要来。我是生理上接近Hux，但我说过很多次了，我完全不认识他。他是个讨厌的自大狂，他除了守着他失败的理想之外什么都不会去管。无论你有多敬仰他，你都不会入他的眼。早点回到现实吧。”

“Kylo Ren呢？”

“……什么？”

“他和最高领袖在一起过，对不对？我看到过最高领袖早上从他房间出来。”

……天哪。这就开始让他感觉恶心了。他面对的不是一个敬仰者。他眼前是个跟踪狂，离窥探到他最肮脏的秘密一步之遥。

“你看错了。”

“我没有。”

“Kylo Ren对他来说就是一块需要被马上丢弃的垃圾，一团没有脑子的腐肉。他怎么可能和那种人在一起？如果他知道Kylo Ren也死了，他恐怕会高兴地直接复活。”

就好像现在这样。他复活了，Kylo Ren却死了。他梦寐以求的场景，Kylo输了，Kylo从宇宙间消失，Kylo不再成为他的阻碍……但他完全不感到开心。路都没有了何谈阻碍，他被困在一个金属墙壁的审讯室里，被回忆长久而无休地折磨。

或许是他的回答让Matt感到满意吧，他竟然在Matt脸上看到了一副喝醉了酒般的笑容。Matt双手撑向地板，仰脸深吸了一口空气中的烟雾，

“你不认识他，你却又知道得那么多。那如果……”

他等着Matt接着说。Matt并没有。

“……如果什么？”

“没什么。你知道Ren是怎么死的吗？”

“我不感兴趣。”

“他换了衣服。他把……”

“我说了，我不感兴趣。”

“好吧。”

Matt再次看向他。他不明白为什么他的拒绝并未让Matt感到恼火，他甚至能在Matt脸上看到一种磕了致幻剂一般的怡然自得。

“知道Hux那么讨厌他我就放心了。”

Matt说。

这算什么？跟踪狂被安抚过的嫉妒？

“Josh。再对我说一次。‘Hux死了’。”

“……Hux死了。”

“好。”

Matt点点头，闭上眼做了个深呼吸，仿佛在心中为Armitage Hux办了个简短的葬礼。低下头，起身，让膝盖跪在地板上，Matt挪到他身前，抓住他夹着烟的那只手，恍惚片刻，将烟抽走，吻上手背。

“我需要有人来引导我。”

他想把手抽回去。Matt嘴唇的触感和Kylo的何其相似——在他笃定Kylo已经死了的此刻，他因为Matt和Kylo的相似而感到恐惧。到底是他受到噩梦折磨产生的幻象还是因为其他什么原因，这种恐惧到底有多少种源头，他一时半刻还无法算清。他抽回手的行动失败了。Matt抬起头看着他，金发下方那双眼睛曾经无数次出现在他的噩梦中和回忆里：

“拜托你，Josh。……引导我。”


	7. Chapter 7

如果他的记忆没有出现差错，他可以100%确认Kylo对他说过同样的话——除了他那时的名字和现在不一样之外——那时候Kylo在哭。他自然是看不惯一个快要30岁的强壮男子在他面前哭得像个胀气的河豚、嘴巴肿得如同被操烂的阴唇，但Kylo不肯走。耐着性子问Kylo怎么回事Kylo也支吾着说不出话，只知道在他地板上把自己团成一个球。他还有两份部署方案没有写完，那时候已经是午夜过后；他想急着把Kylo赶出去，他再三对Kylo下逐客令，甚至打开了通讯器准备叫人来把Kylo带走。

他刚刚按下通讯器，便被Kylo用原力关掉了电源。Kylo用力过猛导致他整个房间都陷入黑暗之中，他正要发作，却听见黑暗中幽幽地传来Kylo的声音：

“引导我。”

“你有Snoke做你老师，你找我干什么？”

“……Armie。拜托了。”

“Armie”。他希望Kylo不要用这个称呼，鸡皮疙瘩沿着他的后颈耸立。

他让眼睛适应了黑暗，发现黑暗中的Kylo依旧像个圆滚滚的铁球。他走到Kylo面前，踢了Kylo一脚：

“起来。”

Kylo的身体很软。只是Kylo没动。

“别再那么叫我，明白吗？”

他又补了一脚。Kylo必然是感受到疼痛的；Kylo缩得越发紧了。

“明白了。”

“说清楚，你要我引导什么？”

“……我不知道。我要淹死了，我需要有人救救我。”

“然后你来找我？”

“我不知道还能找谁。……我和其他人不熟。”

“我和你也不熟。”

“Ar——”

“我刚刚怎么和你说的？”

“……Hux。今天晚上让我留下吧。”

铁球终于改变了形状，长出了脑袋，那双眼睛在黯淡的星光下像两滩污浊的浑水，像被千军万马践踏过的雪污。他最终和Kylo达成妥协：Kylo恢复他的电力让他办公，而他允许Kylo睡在他房间的地板上。凌晨四点，在他还有两个小时就要起来开早会的时候他终于写完了那两份文件——发到Kylo的Holopad上——然后在床上躺下。Kylo把Holopad关掉，摸到他床上来。他蹬了Kylo两脚，但他太累了何况Kylo太沉。他往床边躺躺。可那他妈是一张单人床。

……就和他现在房间里的这张单人床一样。没有风暴兵来为他整理和消毒房间的如今，他的那床被子还保持着早上起床后的模样，躺下去能闻到满腔隔夜的烟臭。他瞟了一眼单人床，又看向眼前的Matt：

“你想让我怎么做？”

不对。不应该是这样。Matt只是一个机修工，如果他不愿意他可以叫Matt滚蛋，Matt断没有什么能力能掐断他房间里的电源。他甚至可以违背Matt的恳求去打小报告，他打个全息电话不仅能破坏Finn和Poe的好事还可以让Matt滚出他平淡无奇的新生活。但他没有。他好像被人扼住咽喉装了新的发声器，说出来的每一句话都和他的理智相悖，但他就是忍不住要问出口。

从他允许Matt进房间到他接受Matt的酒到他被Matt捧起手他有无数个瞬间不再和Matt聊下去他记得他说过他们只相处十分钟但现在呢？

噩梦以一种他从未想过的方式沿着现实的小径卷土重来。

“像你以前那样……我今天不会呆在你房间的。Rey会发现的。她盯我盯得很严……我刚刚和她说我晚上要去森林里夜跑。但我必须来找你，我需要你像Hux那样引导我。”

“我不知道他怎样引导过你——”

“你知道他有多恨Kylo，对吧？你刚刚说过了。像他恨Kylo那样来恨我。”

Matt的手心开始出汗。汗津津的感觉令他作呕。

他慢悠悠地将啤酒放到一旁，回身猝不及防地打了Matt一个耳光：

“松手。”

他看到Matt笑了。就同Kylo每次被他打耳光时露出的表情一样——破碎的、羞辱的、却又好像有什么破洞终于被填满了的表情。Matt松开他的手向后坐下，轻浅地喘息：

“你以前就是这样对待Kylo的？”

“……我没见过Kylo Ren。”

“……将军。”

“我不是他。”

“你可以变成他。”

我不想变回去了。

他没开口。过长的烟灰掉在地上，细微到不可闻的声音却被Matt捕捉。Matt弯下身，舌头贴上地板，舔掉烟灰，又转过头来用牙齿撕咬他的裤腿。夏季森林边缘的房间里湿度过高，闷热的天气伴随着蚊虫的鸣叫让他焦躁不安。他的腿有些控制不住的痉挛。Matt的唇齿向上，愈加贴近那个一旦触碰就会彻底改变两人之间关系的部位，他却像被钉在椅子上了一样动弹不得。其实他可以动，他有时候会低下头去吻吻Kylo的发旋，他那样的动作时常会勾出Kylo满足的呜咽……他现在也想这样。Matt的动作和Kylo如出一辙，就连攀附着他大腿的那只手放的位置都同Kylo没什么变化……肩膀的厚度，Matt比Kylo薄一些。Matt比Kylo瘦。Matt的喘息听起来和Kylo一模一样，Kylo总是这样，Kylo会在他甚至没有触碰自己的时候开始喘息……他想要分散注意力，他看向地板上Matt的手提袋，里面是足够他抽一个星期的香烟还有大量的啤酒……足够他一个星期的……

意识到香烟的存在的瞬间，他蓦地伸手紧紧掐住Matt的脖子，将Matt从他身前推离：

“你到底是谁？”

香烟的数量不对。

这东西在抵抗军基地是稀缺货，三个月以来一直如此。Matt从哪儿搞到的这么多烟？

Rey凭什么关照这么一个从First Order出来的底层技工？因为Matt了解First Order？可这里还有谁能比他更了解First Order？Poe和Finn要求Matt别来找他——Poe和Finn到底是有多闲才会对这家伙严加看管？

Matt的喉结在他掌心中艰难滚动：

“我是Matt。”

他不想再听这种废话了。

“……Kylo。”

Matt的身体一颤。

“Kylo Ren死了，将军。”

Matt的表情如同在讲一个笑话，讲一个自己已经解释了100遍他却依旧无法理解的笑话。他是无法理解，他搞不懂这除了Kylo还会是谁。可他知道这不是Kylo，对不对？他从心底知道这不是Kylo，Kylo死了，Matt说得没错。所有人都告诉他Kylo死了，而他相信Kylo也确实死了。Kylo死了，离开了他的生活，离开他的房间、他的单人床、他的躯体，给他留下漫无止境的办公时间，久远到只能拿来被噩梦填满，让他近乎失智地不断地把另一个和他毫无关联的缺爱的变态当成Kylo——

Matt仰着脸，右手抚上他的面颊，掌心中的汗液贴上他的皮肤，

“……我是Matt，将军。我是个雷达技工。”


	8. Chapter 8

Armitage Hux从来不知道要如何在混乱的状态下引导Kylo Ren，就如同他不知如何在Kylo制造的混乱中领导First Order。他没那个兴趣也没那个打算，但Kylo有那个需求；不能满足Kylo的需求是一种麻烦；他怕麻烦。Kylo求他引导，直到Kylo死掉，直到这段关系结束，他一直都不知道Kylo究竟要什么样的引导。说是陪伴也不尽然，Kylo并不像一只需要人疼爱的小动物。Kylo需要他，每一个方面，于公于私。但他却不知道Kylo除了性欲、痛苦和工作能力之外还在向他渴求什么。

他从来不知道如何引导Kylo。以前不知道，现在他也不知道要如何引导Matt。他怀疑自己身上中了什么原力诅咒，他的新生活不肯以白纸写就，总留着往昔那擦不干净的印痕。

午夜时分，他躺在床上点着烟，盯着满是污渍的天花板，开始怀疑Kylo死前对他下了咒。

怀疑了两秒又觉得荒谬，他这想法若是让Kylo知道，怕不是会直接引起Kylo嘲讽的嗤笑。……说到嗤笑，Kylo在他面前正常地笑过吗？有没有人真的见过Kylo正常地笑过？

……Rey。

但也不对。Rey说Kylo那时候笑得像吃错了药……那是一种怎样的笑法？Kylo在他面前永远都笑得像是吃错了药，他为什么要对着Rey那么笑？

“我要淹死了，我需要有个人救救我”。

“我心里有个洞。我得到的越多，它变得越大……我需要有个人来帮我填满”。

所以Kylo对着Rey那么笑了？Kylo像是被填满一般那么笑了？

他猛吸一口烟。烟灰落下来烫着他的脖子，他坐起身将灰烬从身上弹下去，一手探进自己松散的头发里。Kylo也喜欢这样。Kylo的头发比他长却喜欢玩他的头发，喜欢跪在他身后帮他吹干，他似乎能感觉到Kylo在他背后笑了，只是他每次回过头他都寻不到丝毫Kylo笑过的证据。

“快点让我吹干。然后把我操到脑子飞出银河系。”

Kylo按着他的头转回去。

这个粗劣的夸张手法也并不好笑。Kylo身上经久不消的暴戾和阴郁让他的房间像是个永远没有晴空的阴雪天。

正常或吃错药的笑。他意识到两种可能性都让他感到空虚。

终于有人能填满Kylo心中的破洞了，这是好事。这算他解放了。就算Kylo没死，他也可以解放了。他不用为了监视Kylo的动态而在自己和Kylo的房间里设置监视器，不用每天确认Kylo腰带上的追踪器是否完美运行，不用在外勤回来之后被Kylo拖进浴室里衣服都来不及脱就被拉下拉链。那他现在为什么一根接一根地抽烟？

他刚刚在想的事情是什么来着？

Kylo是他最肮脏的秘密，同时，按照他的观点，是他人生中无足轻重的一块污点。污点随时都会消失，消失的时候他或许也不会有什么感觉。他没想到污点可以以其他形式让他在新的生活中更加如鲠在喉。

Matt说完那句话就走了。Matt确实没有在他房间过夜，也没有给他的通讯器上发送任何讯息，他不清楚Matt知不知道他的通讯器内容会被抵抗军监视。带着朝圣一般的敬意，Matt站起来吻了他的侧脸。夜跑时间差不多了，Matt说，Matt留下那只手提袋离开他的宿舍房间。而他洗漱完毕躺下，从九点多开始到午夜一直没能合眼。

Matt要他成为Hux。他是又不是Armitage Hux，他不知道要怎么成为一个自己的同时继续做另一个自己。

他真的不想再拥有一个肮脏的秘密了。

未解之谜之后又是未解之谜。他闭上眼重新回想那一次他都不确定是真是假的苏醒。趴在他身上求他醒来的人是黑头发，他只记得这些。但那个时间点Kylo和Rey应该在Palpatine的圣殿里……甚至可能已经死了，对吧？不可能是Kylo。放在他胸口枪眼位置的手很温暖。他看向自己赤裸的胸口。橙黄色的光线下是淡色的胸毛。枪眼不见了，疤也不见了，皮肤整洁如新，甚至长出了新的毛发。就好像最后那些日子不过都是幻觉一场。

黑色头发和能让他起死回生的医疗术。他几乎有50%可以确信那是Kylo在救他，他不觉得感激。他不知道Kylo留着他没死成是折磨还是恩赐，但无论哪种意图都不值得他去感激。……如果那是Kylo的话，那大概就是Kylo最后一次触碰他了。

……他丢了好大一块零件。那块零件无足轻重，却留下一个豁口，漫出源源不绝的脓液。……Matt现在想要成为这块零件。

他没去晨练场。失眠耗尽了他的夜晚，他不得不用那一个小时尽可能地多恢复一些体力。这倒也让他避免了在晨练场里见到Matt的尴尬；只是躲得过晨练躲不过夜跑，这一夜Matt来得比昨日晚些。十点钟他打开门，Matt上身只穿着一件白色背心，上衣松松垮垮地系在腰上。Matt说自己只是来找他喝酒；Matt絮絮叨叨地说起雷达维修的基本原理，讲述自己犯过的错误，而他只是捧着一本百无聊赖之时从Poe那里要来的旧书，叼着烟专注地看着，偶尔含混地给Matt几声回应。

“……你这么快就学到Hux的精髓了。”

直到Matt说出这么一句话他才抬起头。他越过书顶看向Matt：

“什么意思？”

“当我不存在。”

“赶又赶不走，还能怎么样？”

他翻了一页。

“我在想Hux以前是不是也以这种心态对待Kylo。”

“是。”

“你怎么知道？”

“猜的。”

“那你还能猜到他们干什么吗？”

“你说。”

“他们做爱。”

他克制住把书直接砸在Matt脸上的冲动：

“那叫交配。”

“所以你承认他们性交了。”

“我猜的。”

嘴上轻描淡写，他的手还是下意识地握紧了掌心那一圈书页。

“你可以用那本书砸我的。”

Matt看穿了他。

“我心疼书。”

“真佩服你还有心疼什么东西这种感情。”

废话。Kylo在基地动不动就砸设备的时候他可心疼死了。军费又不是从天上掉下来的，申请一套新设备要走多少手续Kylo知道吗？

他没再理会Matt，任由Matt对着一个活生生的对象自言自语。书里的走私犯正在躲避另一个团伙的追击，他正看到关键处。

“我们也性交吧。”

Matt说。

他看书的思路被打断了，他抬手就把书扔到了Matt脸上。Matt吃痛地“唔”了一声，一手拿着书，一手揉着自己的鼻子：

“你现在不心疼书了？”

“出去。”

他走上前，夺回书来，指着房门。

“为什么？”

——因为你要跟我性交？

这种愚蠢的理由他怎么说得出口？

“我要睡觉了。”

“这个赶客方式一点都不温柔。”

“我像你说的一样，像Hux厌恶Kylo一样厌恶你。滚。”

“Hux还会做一件事的。”

“你以后能不能一次性把话说完？”

“他会妥协。”

哑然之中他突然忘记了愤怒是什么滋味，他高傲的自尊不允许他恼羞成怒。他需要时间来让自己对眼前的状况做出一个精妙的反应，只是Matt已经抓住了他思考的时间，迅速地跪起来，手指勾住他的腰带，嘴唇隔着布料含住了他的性器官。

Matt步子跨得和Kylo一样大，他和Kylo第一次含住他鸡巴时一样有点跟不上。只是Matt似乎根本不在乎他跟没跟上。

“你知道他操Kylo Ren，但你不知道他怎么操……”

Matt的手指开始摸索着拆解他的腰带。他僵在原地，金色的头顶和黑色的头顶在他眼前重叠，噩梦以惊人的真实感重现。

“……而我知道。我看到过，我一清二楚。”

含着他的那张嘴开始用力吸吮。该死，说他没受到影响那确实不太可能——他用力钳住Matt的下巴，企图让Matt离他远一些：

“我不打算——”

Matt猛地挣脱他的手，抬起头来看着他，眼神中多了一种他未在这个笨拙又软弱的家伙眼里见过的烦躁，直起身来推了一把他的胸口：

“这里不痛了吧？”

“什么？”

“他把你治好了。他把你从死亡里带回来了。”

“……你在说谁？”

“Hux。”

“我不是Hux。”

“那我可以教你怎么变成Hux，Joshua。”

肩膀上落下Matt的手。那只沾着机油印的右手似有千斤之力，将他按倒在椅子上坐下，伴随Matt膝盖落地的声响，他的双腿之间探进来Matt的脑袋。

“你昨天问过我你需要做什么，”

Matt掀开它的衣角，亲吻他的小腹，

“我当这是你愿意引导我的承诺。……Hux。Hux、Hux、Hux。……我能不能叫你Armie？”

“不能。”

他便又看到了Matt同Kylo一样的笑容。

“谢谢。”

Matt说。Matt拉开他的拉链，掏出他的阴茎。

“我想要这个太久了。……把他给我，Hux。就像你曾经给Kylo的那样。”


	9. Chapter 9

“他把你治好了”。

这个“他”指谁？

按照前后的逻辑，他几乎可以百分百确认Matt指的是Kylo，但他又无法完全百分百说服自己。性器被人含在嘴里，Joshua的思维却游荡在整间屋子之外。那恼人的哭声和压在他身上的体重……也对，除了Kylo还有谁能让他厌烦到死而复生却又想睡过去？……他觉得可笑。他觉得那似乎是情理之中却又荒诞不经。可这还是不能给他一张完整的拼图，碎片是有了，边缘线却依旧模糊……这话又是Matt说的；他又不知道他该相信Matt多少；Matt似乎又知道Hux没有死掉这一事实；Matt……

Matt的嘴巴含着他的鸡巴。

如果说和Kylo保持性关系多年对他有什么好处，习惯了在思考正事的时候性交算是优点之一。他的思维飘散不影响他的身体对Matt的唇舌产生反应，只是此情此景中他很难把这种生理反应和情绪联系在一起。情绪不到位，生理反应虽有却也无法到达让Matt满意的程度，他把烟灰抖进Matt的锁骨间，终归还是将Matt推开：

“今天不行。”

他以前在情绪还算不错或者实在是懒得和Kylo较真的时候也会用这种还算温柔的嗓音拒绝Kylo。拒绝往往是很难被Kylo接受的一件事，为了让Kylo老老实实地夹着屁股回房间他知道他得放低自己的姿态。他不确定Matt是否也吃这一套。

“……为什么不行？”

Matt虽说乖巧地停下了动作，却依旧攥着他并未完全勃起的阴茎不肯放弃。他拍拍Matt的脸：

“我说能给你的时候才能给你。今天晚上它不属于你。”

“但它以后会。”

“难说。”

“它不会属于别人。”

他想了想：

“也难说。”

如果现在是Kylo握着他的阴茎，这种回答可就有点风险了。可Kylo不会问这种问题，Kylo不管他会不会睡谁，Kylo其实也知道他没功夫去睡谁。Matt和Kylo如此相似却到底比Kylo懦弱，才会问出这种愚蠢的甚至给了他作弄对方的机会的问题。他从Matt面前抽身，整理好衣服，挽起袖子打开一瓶啤酒，

“回去吧。”

“你甚至连仰脸喝酒的样子都像他。”

Matt跪坐在地上说。他停下吞咽的动作，

“……你还见过他喝酒？”

Matt点了点头。

“我是除了Kylo Ren之外最熟悉他的人。”

“真没想到。他跟你关系怎么样？”

Matt令他感到不解和汗毛倒竖的发言太多，多到他不知何时已经建立起了防御机制，任由Matt在他面前胡扯。没准他还能再套出点什么东西来。

“不怎么样。他不在的时候我才出现，他都不知道我的存在，关系能好到哪里去？”

“你可真是个不折不扣的跟踪狂。”

“他对Kylo的追踪也好不到哪里去。”

“工作需求。”

“是吗？”

Matt从地板上站起来。看来这对话确实起到了转移Matt注意力的作用，虽然Matt最后的那句疑问让他感到胃部绞痛。他想起来他还没吃晚饭。

“所以Hux究竟做了什么，让你对他有那么大的执念？”

“什么都没做。大概因为我心里也住着一个Kylo Ren？”

Matt笑了。

“不好笑。”

他说。

“我知道。我不是因为好笑才笑。”

“Ben Solo才配说你说的那句话。”

“Ben Solo……”

他等着那句“Ben Solo和Kylo Ren一起死了”，但Matt没说。Ben Solo——他也很久没想起这名字了。他记得Snoke把Kylo介绍给他的时候，垂在Kylo颈肩的那条还没剪掉的学徒辫。在他的记忆里，Ben是个他不熟悉的、别扭的、不肯抬起头看他的同龄男孩，而Kylo是他熟悉过头的、讨厌的、办事能力虽然不能说优秀总比Ben Solo好那么一点的同事和一段时期内的上级。与前半生割裂这件事上，Kylo比他体会得早了七年。

Kylo第一次到他房间里乱哭的那晚上，离他们第一次见面有多久？三个月？……三个月。

多讽刺，又是三个月。

“我要回去了。”

Matt说。他点点头。

“明天晚上我再来。”

“别来。”

“你觉得我会听吗？”

Matt走到门边，扭过头看着他。

“不会。”

“这就对了。明天见，Hux。”

“……Joshua。”

Matt无言地笑着摇摇头，离开他的房间。和昨晚一样，没什么过激行为，没什么暴烈的反应，没什么恨不得出了门就把自己吊死的忧伤情绪。这一点上来说，Matt确实比Kylo强些。

或许幻象能够弥补真实的缺点。

只是抵抗军总部并未给Matt新的一夜来找他的时间。晨起时分他看到几个飞行员正扛着木头架子在基地后方的空地上来来回回，晚些时候他才知道原来抵抗军今天要搞三个月纪念的庆功宴——换句话说，找个借口聚众喝酒吃肉。他的办公室靠近那片空地，整整一天他都能听到搭建露天舞台时的劳动号子和新鲜肉类食材的血腥味。临近下班时间他收到Poe的邮件，那封信以严肃得如同官方指令一般的口吻要求他下班后在空地上集合参加烤肉大会。他正要回复一句“我拒绝”，突然意识到趁着人多事儿杂询问Poe关于Matt的事情也不啻为一个好机会，干脆直接忽略了邮件，全然没有理会Poe在“收到请回复”后跟着的那个爱心。

坐在简陋的藤条椅上昏昏欲睡地听Poe讲话振奋军心，他仿佛梦回多年前自己还是个初级将领的岁月，只是如今他不再认为在台上喋喋不休的将领天生自带原罪。有些话不得不讲，讲出来时间不可能不长，这是他做了不知多少场演讲后体会到的滋味。对于愿意听的人来说如同天籁，对于他这种身在曹营心不知在哪里的人来说这时间只能被他用来打盹。

他瞟了一眼前排热切鼓掌的Rey，Rey的身旁坐着Matt那个大个子。

这更加深了他的怀疑：Matt到底何德何能，能让Rey这么走到哪儿带到哪儿地照顾着？

他架着胳膊闭上眼。场地边缘传来烤肉的香味，到底是肉身凡胎，他饿了。

他掏出一支烟来点着，随即注意到他人异样的目光。继而他意识到，这种异样的目光并不是因为他在人群中抽烟，而是他居然有烟抽。

烟这东西比在这群人面前保全面子重要，于是他站起来，一声不响地穿过椅子间的走道，走向了空地边缘的森林。

他的离去显然引起了Poe的注意，他听到Poe的声音断了一瞬。——这下倒好，他几乎可以感受到背后齐刷刷地看着他的几百双眼睛了。

他找了一块还算干净的树根坐下，一脚踩着树根边缘，叼着烟望向远处篝火和灯光构造出的明亮空间，Poe的声音悠远地传来，黑暗之中他感到他同其他人身处两个世界。这感觉倒也不差。他不害怕孤独这东西，他从来不觉得，更何谈害怕；他更怕身处一种对他而言毫无道理的喧嚣之中，一如Kylo Ren统治下的First Order，弥漫着一种凭他一己之力无法挽救的疯狂。

Poe的讲话结束了。麦克风不再作响，单一的演讲逐渐被欢快的音乐声和嘈杂的人声替代。他用手搓了搓额头，他知道他可以去找Poe谈谈了，可是他不想动。他用鞋底碾压着脚边已经被他踩烂的烟嘴。烤肉的香气离他越来越近，近到了仿佛就在他身前的程度……他抬起头。

Matt站在他身前，手里拿着两支插满肉和蔬菜的铁串，递到他面前：

“找到你了。”


	10. Chapter 10

“……我不觉得这是个很恰当的时机，Matt。”

他仰脸看着Matt道。他的头部大概与Matt的腹部持平，工装让Matt的肚子看起来有些多余的赘肉，显眼地亘在他面前。

“吃肉还是谈话？”

“都有。”

“可肉串刚烤好的。再不吃就凉了。”

娴熟地忽略他的拒绝，Matt执意要把肉串塞到他手里。

“你是怎样？你给我身上装了追踪器，我到哪里你就到哪里？”

他对Matt伸向他的手无动于衷。Matt皱皱眉头：

“像你给Kylo装追踪器那样？没有——”

“不是一回事。……也不是我装的。”

“你说不是就不是吧。我只是看到你走了，等着散了会，又感觉到你会在这里，就来了。吃点嘛。”

“‘感觉到’？——现在不吃。要吃我自己拿。你被Finn传染了还是怎么？你也是个力敏者？”

“……我是。”

Matt耸耸肩，见他从始至终都不肯把手伸出来，干脆自己咬掉了铁串顶端那块肉，绕到他身边，一屁股坐在了他身旁。他的舒适空间被Matt的屁股挤掉了大半，他不得不向旁边移移身体，以免和Matt紧紧贴在一起，最终干脆直接站起来，和几秒前的Matt调换了位置。

没让他扭头就走的原因只有一个：Matt刚刚承认自己是力敏者。

“你再说一遍。你是什么？”

“力敏者。Rey——Rey发现了这一点，现在我除了和高级技工学习修雷达就是跟着Rey训练。”

“所以她走到哪儿都带着你。”

“对。她还不允许我随便使用原力，如果被她发现我背着她用了，她会很不高兴。”

“你背着她用过？”

“用过。”

“用来干什么？”

“……拿啤酒瓶。”

Matt说。Matt沉默了一瞬，再开口时声音有些低：

“还有骗……”

“什么？”

“没什么。一些小伎俩而已。”

似乎是为了掩饰自己因方才的发言感到的心虚，Matt又大口咬了一块肉。Matt的脸颊比Kylo瘦一大圈，下巴甚至有些尖，可吃东西时鼓起面颊的模样还是同Kylo仓鼠一般的咀嚼动作没什么差别。他对原力没什么兴趣，也就无视了Matt没说全的那句话，想了想，接着问道：

“Rey没觉得你和Kylo很像吗？”

“我和Kylo很像？”

Matt有些困惑地抬起头。

“对。别跟我说你不知道。”

困惑的表情持续了四五秒，从Matt的脸上消散而去。Matt眨了眨眼睛：

“我知道。其实我一直知道。Rey并不喜欢我和Kylo长得很像这件事，我也不喜欢。我一直不喜欢Kylo的长相。他看起来像个炸毛的猫，像天天被人虐待的小动物。”

“……差不多。”

还像在水里泡了太久的尸体，苍白而肿胀。这话他没说出口。

“总之Rey一开始也不太愿意接受我。要她接受我花了很长时间……但现在她还是容纳我了，虽然处处有提防。我不太喜欢这样。在First Order你不能信任任何一个人，但在抵抗军，得不到别人的信任很难受。”

“你似乎很迫切地想要融入这里的氛围？”

“我别无选择，Josh。”

Matt对着他无力地笑笑。

“你自己选择到抵抗军来的，对不对？”

“是啊。”

“现在你开始感到后悔？”

“我并不后悔……我说了，别无选择，不是说除了融入这里之外别无选择，而是除了这里之外我无处可去。我比曾经更懦弱。经历了很多事情之后，就算要做出改变也会趋于保守，会想办法找一个会让自己安心——至少在到达之前认为会让自己安心的地方。其实我以前也是这样，但我失败了。这次我比以前更保守了。”

“我不会因为你说话模棱两可而按照你的意愿追问你的过去的。”

“我没有这样的意愿，我也并不打算说太多。我的意思是……后悔的前提是当初还有别的选择，但我没有。我只有这条路可走，而且我无法停下来。如果我想要回头，那就只能回到更糟糕的原点去，而原点是否存在都是个未知数。现在在这里——接受Rey的训练、尝试得到其他人的信任、按照Finn和Poe教我的，在他人面前保持有礼有节——这些事情并不是我迫切想要去做的，但如果我不做，我的境况会更加糟糕。可能很多从First Order来到这里的人都是这样，除了训练和使用原力的部分。但我无法想象如果Hux在这里是什么样。正因为我无法想象，所以就算Hux在这里，我也感觉不到他的存在。”

“我以为你们力敏者无所不能。”

“并不是。Rey才是无所不能。First Order的破灭同时也削弱了我的力量，这是一方面。另一方面，如果我脑子里没有一个清晰的Hux的形象，我就感知不到他的存在。我不知道他现在是什么样的形象。”

“第三个方面，他已经死了。第四，他就算活着，也根本不会到这里来。”

他补足Matt的话，虽然他知道Matt完全不想要他的补足。但正是因为Matt不想要他才会开口，而他成功地让Matt脸上露出了难堪又痛苦的表情。但那表情在Matt努力的情绪控制下一闪而逝，Matt做了个深呼吸，接着道：

“我想过第四点，但那让我感到绝望。我跟不知道要去哪里找他，我也没办法找到合理的借口去找他，更不知道究竟能不能找得到……所以我只能先在抵抗军里，尝试用原力去探查。我更相信如果他活着他会在抵抗军里。”

“……你简直是在侮辱他了。”

尽管Matt说的话完全符合事实，他还是感到了一种被羞辱而来的恼怒。这种恼怒不难被Matt察觉，可Matt只是耸了耸肩：

“他不会愿意到这里来，我知道。我没有贬低他或者指责他的意思，只是出于某种理由，我认为他很可能就在这里。”

“‘某种理由？’”

“你没必要知道。然后我找到了你。所以——”

“别在我身上用原力。”

他打断Matt的话。

“为什么？”

“我讨厌那东西。”

“这可不是抵抗军的人该说的话。你们是被原力拯救的。”

“一个东西救了你和你讨厌它的存在本身并不矛盾。”

“做人要懂得知恩图报。这是Poe跟我说的。”

“他说的话我都当放屁。”

Matt被他逗笑了。奇妙的是，Matt的笑容甚至让他都觉得他与这男人之间的气氛缓和了些。Matt笑着摇摇头，继续道：

“Hux大概也会这么说。——我说你接近他，并不是在说血缘的关系或外貌、行为和举止，而是你给我的感觉。那种感觉和Hux给我的感觉太像了。”

太像，也就是说并不完全相似。他抽了口烟，看向Matt的眼睛：

“不像的地方是什么？”

“……我说不太清。Hux给人的感觉好像一块很硬的石头，棱角很尖，撞上去的时候会很疼。每当我感知到他的时候，就好像有人对着我胸口打了激光枪，想起他我就要犯心脏病。但你不是。你从机修大厅窗外路过，我就知道，哦，Joshua刚刚走过去了，但是Joshua离我很远。Joshua很柔软。Joshua的柔软不是因为Joshua是个什么柔软的人，只是因为Joshua没有固定形状……你能理解我的意思吗？”

准确来说，不能。

但他还是咂咂嘴，应付地点了点头。他不爱听这些和原力相关的事情，如果Matt要用原力来解释这一切，他瞬时间就丧失了兴趣。

“如果我和他在本质上有那么大的差别，你为什么要把我变成Hux？”

他问。Matt已经吃到了第二根肉串的底部，鼓着脸颊停止了一瞬咀嚼，“咕咚”一声把肉咽下去：

“你是包着一层糖衣的石头。”

“什么？”

“你的外在特质没有Hux的形状，是飘忽变化的，所以你才会让我感觉柔软。但你们的内核还是一样的。可能这就是血缘的力量吧。”

还是原力鬼话。他腻烦地叹了口气。

“所以你在Hux那里求爱不得，就要跑来让我替我兄弟还债？”

“我从来没有求过他的爱。我求的是他的支配。”

Matt终于吃完了最后一块肉，顺手把两根铁签插在了一旁的土壤里。食物耗尽，Matt脸上的表情也变得比片刻前严肃了些，

“我想Kylo向Hux要的也是这些。”

……这话没错。他知道。他也知道他对Kylo没什么爱意，Kylo也并不奢望他那份爱意。他拒绝得太多太久了，Kylo早已习惯了。

“可我不是Hux。你也不该来找我要这些东西。”

“糖衣石头砸人也是很痛的。我只说过你柔软，拳头外面包裹的皮肉也很柔软啊。……Rey说了我今天晚上可以自由行动。我们能不能去你房间？这样我就好漱漱口吸你的屌了。”

Matt从树根上站起来，话题转换突兀异常，语气却轻描淡写，平常到仿佛在问他现在饿不饿。他倒希望Matt只问他饿不饿，可这毕竟是Matt。一场宴会说到底没办法阻拦Matt对于向他求欢一事的执念，就好像就算他直言拒绝也无法阻拦Matt用那只沾着油脂的右手抓住他的手腕一样。

“或者我们也可以什么都不做，就去你房间里聊聊天。我看你不太喜欢这种大场面。走吧，否则过会儿Poe和Finn就要来拉着你高谈阔论了。”

他便在这个瞬间理解了Matt所说的别无选择——他甩不开那只用原力箍住他手腕的手，他同样不想面对喝得脸颊泛红嗓门大得像高音喇叭的抵抗军领导人。他跟在Matt身后，看着Matt轻车熟路地穿过森林走向他的宿舍区，月影重重，Matt金色的卷发发尾在脑后随着步伐的变换轻轻跃动。


	11. Chapter 11

门还是那扇门，房间还是那个房间，Matt还是那个烦人的马特，但Matt是力敏者这一身份果然还是让他面对这一切虽然说算不上熟悉却也不会感到陌生的事物时产生了迥异的感受。七年的时间里他不知道自己有多少次以这样一前一后的方式同Kylo一起回到他自己的房间，只是Kylo不会去碰他的手腕。Kylo或抓着他的衣角，或抓着他的袖口，Kylo知道抓着他的手腕也只会抓到皮手套的末端，Kylo同样知道抓着他的手腕会让他不高兴——说来神奇，Kylo的乐趣就是让他不高兴，可某些细节方面Kylo又乖巧得惊人。

而现在眼前这个和Kylo高度相似的力敏者却抓着他的手腕，享受着Kylo从没享受过的待遇，大刺刺地走到他的门前，回过头来看着他，等着他用指纹解开门锁。他终于有了把手腕抽离Matt掌心的机会，这机会让他侧身一步，拉开同Matt之间的距离，开了门后立刻闪身进去，身体堵在门口：

“晚安。”

Matt伸手抵住他竭力要关上的门：

“我知道我有句你对我说的‘晚安’就应该感恩戴德了，可我不是来听你说晚安的，Josh——Hux。让我进去。”

“否则呢？你要对我用原力？”

他的语气中尽是讥讽。Matt的确被击中了，他能看得出来；但那又不是被他的言辞扇了一巴掌的表情，只是一种明显的呆滞。Matt怔了怔：

“……我不会的。我只是想……”

“我知道你要进来干什么，但我不想要你对我那么做。晚安。”

他碰地一声关上门。一但逃离抵抗军宴会、回到房间门口就甩掉Matt，这是他早已在途中做好的决定，他执行得足够果断。他在椅子上坐下，点着烟，望着大门，习惯性地等待大门被擂得震天响，如果他足够坚定，很快他就能看到红色的光芒穿透金属，因愤怒而涨红了脸的Kylo走进来——

没有任何人敲门。没有任何声响。

十几秒过去，他意识到他等待的一切三个月以前就结束了。

他有多少次被Kylo引领着回到他自己的房间的经历，他几乎就有多少次将Kylo拒之门外的经历。大多数时候他都有事情要做，大多数时候他都很累，大多数时候他都想一个人安静地休息，只是Kylo从不放过与他独处的机会。他拒绝Matt拒绝得如此纯熟只是因为他拒绝了Kylo太多次，而Matt与Kylo的相似程度让他的熟练近乎是一种唇齿与躯体配合完成的肌肉记忆。

可Matt毕竟不是Kylo，明显的证据就在于他的门不仅完好无损，甚至根本没有受到任何打扰。比起松懈，他更多地感受到的是诧异和别扭，他预先积攒的、因Kylo的胡搅蛮缠而蕴生的怒气无处释放，成了噎在他嗓子口的一块棉花。

现实不必以这种方式提醒他物是人非的。真的不必的。

隔着森林他看不到基地后院的灯火，四下安静得让他觉得这不是在晚上七八点钟，而是凌晨时分。宿舍里除了他之外大概全都在庆功宴上痛饮，考虑到难得这个时间点没什么外部噪音，他拉开了窗户靠在窗台上透气。房间里环绕的轻烟飘出窗口，他觉得他的胸闷好了很多。他看向窗外，看向森林边缘，看向窗台下方。没有Matt的身影，哪儿都没有。宿舍和森林之间隔着一大块空荡荡的草坪，他可以确认Matt也不会在某个瞬间突然从阴暗的角落里冲出来，吓他个措手不及。

所以他算是成功拒绝掉Matt了？

他又瞥了一眼窗台下方。只有几颗野生动物的尿液滋出来的蘑菇长在那里承受他的凝视。

和Kylo旷日持久的斗争竟然让他疑神疑鬼到了这种程度。心中的疑虑放不下，他就没办法放宽心享受这种难得的寂寥之中的平静，盘算着离他关上门也有了一段时间，他走到门旁，靠近猫眼看了看，至少他可见的范围内，走廊中空无一人。

——所以不可见的范围内呢？

他开始觉得他看猫眼的动作都有些多余。他终于还是拉开了房门，探出头去，目光望向左侧，Matt正坐在那里打全息游戏。

他不知道他有什么可感到意外的。他甚至根本就不意外。

Matt抬起头看着他：

“晚上好。”

他想起来了——这是Finn和Poe教给Matt的“保持有礼有节”。

他关上门。

他在门后想了片刻，又一次把门打开：

“你坐在这儿干什么？”

他知道直接叫Matt滚蛋没用。Matt依旧坐在那里，暂停了手里的游戏，看向他：

“等你开门。”

“你怎么知道我一定会开门？”

“有种感觉。”

“我说了别在我身上用原力。”

“不是原力。只是感觉而已，而且我也不确定。我只是坐在这里而已，没有人规定公共走廊不可以坐着吧？你先开门，或者Rey先找我，谁先到谁先得。”

“我没打算得到你。你准备坐到什么时候？”

“Rey来找我的时候？”

“如果她一晚上都不找你呢？”

“我游戏就通关了。”

Matt挥挥手里的游戏机。《X－Wing大战TIE战机》，暂停在第四关。Matt正在打Boss，TIE沉默者。

这些狗屁电子游戏的制作人的速度比写历史书的人还快。

“你在打Kylo Ren？”

他问。Matt点点头。

“你到底是嫉妒他还是恨他？”

“为什么这么问？”

“你想取代他进入Hux的房间，对不对？你听到我说Hux对他弃如敝履，我记得你很开心。”

“我想取代他，没错。我希望他死，也没错。但我不恨他也不嫉妒他，我说过了，我心里也有一个Kylo Ren。我为什么要恨或者嫉妒我自己？”

“因为你不是他。”

他说。他的半边身子仍在房间里，剩下的半边身子探在门外。以这样的姿态和Matt谈话多少有些奇怪，但他着实不想把Matt放进来。Matt望着他，望着他嘴里叼着的烟，望着那支烟顶端摇摇欲坠的烟灰。Matt轻轻抬起手。

烟灰缸从他房间的桌子上飘起来，稳稳地越过他的头顶，降落在他面前。他的表情像是被人往喉咙里塞了一颗槟榔。但他最终还是接住了那只烟灰缸，他不想因为Matt松手而让烟灰缸掉在地上，他还得当着Matt的面清扫卫生。

“我没有对你用原力。我的对象是烟灰缸。”

Matt自顾自地解释起来。他没理会。Matt又把香烟盒和打火机放进了他的口袋。

在他厌恶的情绪爆发之前，Matt开口：

“我们来想象两种情况。第一，你不是Hux，你是Joshua。”

“我就是Joshua。”

“你不是Armitage Hux，我也不是Kylo Ren，你可以把这当成是一场纯粹的求欢。如果你因为觉得我太像Kylo Ren而感到不适，想想看，你也不是Hux。一个普通人追逐另一个普通人而已，尝试一下也没什么坏处。”

“力敏者可不是普通人。”

“我现在也就只能帮你举举烟灰缸。第二种情况，你就是Hux。而我呢，心里还有一个Kylo。只要你愿意，和你相处的时间里我变成Kylo也可以，这样一来，归根结底我们还是在重复我们以前的关系，延续下去也没什么坏处。”

哪里是没有坏处，坏处根本大得像在他身体上捅穿了一个洞，让他丢了一块他根本不想要的零件，风吹过身体的时候发出欷歔也似的呼号声。

“第三种情况。我不想尝试也不想延续。”

他又一次补足Matt不会想让他补足的话。Matt对于他的执着对他来说完全无法理解，当下关头的紧要任务是一劳永逸地摆脱这个总是让他的噩梦回归现实的精神病。他看了一眼房间里的全息通话器。

通话器飞起来，掉在地上，砸烂了。

他狠狠地骂了句脏话，回过头来瞪着Matt：

“你觉得我就不能靠这两条腿走出去告诉Rey？”

“别告诉她。她会生气的。”

Matt的嗓音柔软而平和。

“那就离开这儿。通话器的事情我不计较了，从我眼前消失而且再也不要出现，明白吗？”

他不指望Matt明白，他知道。可Matt摇头的时候他还是感受到了一种意料之中的绝望。Matt的嘴唇颤了颤，问出了一个在Kylo看过的那些烂俗小说里出现频率最高的台词：

“为什么我不行？”

天啊。他不知道绝望之外还有更高一级的绝望。

“因为我没那个打算！对你，对任何人，对整个抵抗军，对一切银河系的生物都没有那个打算——你要的那根屌不属于你，也不属于任何人，现在满意了吗？能从我这儿滚蛋了吗？”

“那为什么Kylo可以？”

“他不可以！——因为他是Kylo！”

“他对你来说是特殊的。”

“他对Snoke来说才是特殊的！对我来说他没有任何价值——我说过了，他只是一块腐肉，一块随时可以被丢弃的垃圾——”

“你还是操了他。”

“所以我们现在在讨论我为什么操别人而不操你了吗？我操什么人和你有什么关系吗？够了没有？！”

“……够了。”

Matt笑着说。

他突然意识到在整个过程中Matt的情绪都令人吃惊地平静。他为这个笑容感到毛骨悚然。出乎意料地，Matt说到做到，从地板上站了起来。

沾着机油的手勾住他的脖子，Matt贴近他的耳边：

“我知道你还活着了，Armie。”


	12. Chapter 12

“……我不是他。”

Matt离他近得过了头，勾着他脖子的那只手将他锁得很牢，这种独特的受制于人的感触同Kylo曾经威胁他时的表现何其相似，以致于让他的大脑在短暂的时间内一片空白，说出这句他重复了不知多少次的话时，声音轻得几乎没有任何说服力。……又是原力。这东西就和Kylo一样，他越是讨厌追得他越紧，“控制”的必要性在此刻荒谬地显现出来：至少当他和Kylo达成控制与被控制的关系时，绝大多数时候他能把原力从自己的生活中驱逐出去。但Matt并不受他的控制。

“我知道你是。就算我现在力量减弱、没办法进到你的脑子里去，我也知道你是。……这笔账我之后再和你算。”

“我从来没欠过你任何东西。”

“你告诉我Hux死了。”

“他就是——”

他看到Matt脸上露出轻蔑的笑容，继而闭上眼，吻上来。柔软厚实的嘴唇包住他的，牙齿咬了咬他的下唇便放开，

“不是Kylo就不行。因为他是Kylo才可以。谢谢你。”

Matt放开他的肩膀，拍了拍他的胸口。这一刻的Matt看起来像个神出鬼没的幽灵。他无法依靠Matt的行为模式推断出Matt下一步要做什么，Matt根本就没有行为模式。但Matt就这样放过了他，从他身边离开，走向了宿舍出口。

他甚至无法从Matt的表情上判断出Matt的情绪。他紧张地动了动喉结：

“你要去干什么？”

几乎整个抵抗军的人都集中在一片空地上，没有比这个更好的告知所有人Joshua就是Armitage Hux的时机了。

“想点事情。”

“想什么？”

“现在开始关心我了，Hux？——去冥想室，免得我的情绪把头脑冲昏，Rey可是很不喜欢看到这一点的。我还会回来的。我们之间还有点问题没解决。”

Matt离去的步伐前所未有的快，他终于在那步子里看出了怒气的存在。他怎么可能看不出来呢，他见过太多次Kylo这样的步子了。

他知道Matt不是Kylo。没有任何原因，他就是知道。与其说服自己接受Joshua是Hux弟弟这种荒诞不经的故事，Matt是Kylo的亲兄弟还更容易接受些。……他必须和Poe聊聊。他被Matt占据了太多时间，事到如今，再不和Poe说清楚可能就来不及了。

他不知道Matt所谓的去冥想室到底是在讽刺什么还是动真格，他同样不知道那间冥想室到底在什么鬼地方。为了避免和Matt撞上也为了给自己一些思考的时间，他只能回到房间里抽了支烟，等待Matt走得够远，同时暗中祈祷自己找到Matt还来得及拦住Matt握着那根麦克风四处宣扬。当然，就算Matt说了什么，Poe、Finn和Rey大概也会压下来，只是他人产生怀疑在所难免；倒也不是说如果他在这地方待得不舒服他无路可逃，只是滋生这般麻烦本不是他所愿，而他真的、真的、真的很怕麻烦。

他是着实没想到今天晚上他还得回到这片空地上来。他在人群中寻找——Chewbacca最容易找到，找到了Chewbacca，Poe或许就在附近。就在那里，在和抵抗军的某个女飞行员跳舞。他移开视线，又看了一圈，确实哪里都没有Matt的影子。其他人注意到他，也只是短短地看他一眼，有几个他的同事来和他打了个招呼，一切如常。他挤过层层抵抗军，等着一首歌结束，不去理会Poe是否意犹未尽，来到Poe的身后，拍拍Poe的肩膀：

“借一步说话。”

“Jo～～sh！”

Poe快活地大喊一声。看这架势，他离开的这段时间，这位抵抗军将军是没少喝。他赶忙抓住Poe的胳膊，连拖带拽地把Poe带到森林边缘，让他和Poe的身形隐藏在树后：

“你见到Matt了吗？”

“Matt？……没有。你找他干什么？跳舞要紧。Finn呢？”

“Finn——Finn等会儿就来。我问你，Matt是谁？”

“Matt就是Matt。”

Poe靠住树，软绵绵地滑下去，坐在树根上，朝着他摆摆手：

“你问他干什么？”

“Matt姓什么？”

“不知道。”

“档案柜里没有他的档案。他是你们从First Order找到的力敏者？”

“……唔，是啊。你知道他是力敏者？”

“他说了。还有，他发现了我是谁。”

Poe因为酒精而不聚焦的眼睛眨了眨，消化了几秒讯息，突然清醒了不少：

“他发现了？”

很好。看来他终于能和正常人说话了。他点点头，等着Poe的解释。Poe只是痛苦地闭上眼，哀嚎一声：

“我就知道是个错误。现在想想怎么都是个错误，那天晚上就不该让他回来见你。我以为那样会让他高兴些，但是Rey知道以后特别反对——他怎么还是发现了？你应该没怎么跟他接触吧？”

接触得够多了，多到他避之不及。这些避之不及的内容里，又有99%他不能同Poe说清楚。

“‘让他高兴些’？”

懒得和Poe解释太多，他直接抓住了自己最关心的那一点问。

“毕竟当初是他——不对，这事儿我也不清楚——”

“当初他怎么了？”

“呃……他主动提起你……呃，你先告诉我，他发现你是Hux，然后呢？”

“他说他要去冥想室冷静一下。”

“……还好。比以前进步了点。”

Poe咕哝道。他等着Poe继续说，Poe却低着头一个人懊恼地琢磨起了什么。而他实在是厌倦了这种所有人都比自己知道得更多的感觉，他沉了口气，耐着性子：

“说清楚。Matt是谁，Matt为什么那么在意我，你们到底有什么打算？”

“没什么特别坏的打算，真的。我先问你一个问题，你得老实回答我，这儿反正没什么别人。你是不是Kylo的情人？”

“不是。”

“那你是不是和Kylo睡过？”

“没有。”

“你不能开诚布公的话，这事儿我们就聊不下去。说句实话，Hux，我们知道的真的比你多。……睡过没有？”

“你问这个有必要吗？！”

“睡过还是没睡过？！”

“睡过又怎样？”

“这不得了。”

“这和Matt有什么关系？为什么你们所有人都对我和Kylo睡过没有那么感兴趣？”

Poe一咂嘴：

“这我就搞不懂了。睡都睡过了，感情好歹有一点吧？听Rey说你们还睡了挺久，而且——对，你还巴不得他输，你就不能——”

“这和我们现在讨论的事儿有关系吗？！”

“……有。还真有。”

Poe靠在树干上长吁一口气，晃晃悠悠地站起来：

“我带你到冥想室去。他要是真的在那儿，干脆把事情说清楚了得了。反正我迟早要被Rey骂得狗血淋头。”


	13. Chapter 13

冥想室。

如果说First Order里有什么地方让Armitage Hux根本不想踏入一步，冥想室大概可以排进前三。他讨厌Kylo，讨厌原力，冥想室恰巧能让两样东西重合在一起。他有些意外地发现，就算抵抗军基地暂时没有那么优良的基础设施、只是把旧时代遗留的厂房临时改建成了驻军基地，冥想室的位置也和First Order一样，处于最为阴暗的角落里。或许这就是他们原力使用者的习惯吧，他厌烦地想。

他的办公室位于厂房东翼，冥想室处于西翼，中间相隔的距离少说有个几百米。拐进冥想室所在的走廊，他意识到这一区域是Rey平时工作和生活的所在地，墙上缺乏品味地贴着不少绝地大师的海报。他像看到了具现化的瘟疫一般收回视线，望向了Poe的后脚跟。

Poe猛地停住脚步。他躲闪不及，险些撞上去。他刚要抱怨，Poe扭过头来嘘了他一声。

“干什么？”

他低声道。Poe比在嘴前的手指指向远处的门：

“门开着。有声音。”

门缝里漏出来的光线打在地板上，与之相随的还有以他和Poe的所在并不能听得很清楚的人声。

“他们会不会感觉到我们在这儿？”

他问。Poe想了想，摇摇头：

“不会。我们和Rey有约定，非训练和必要时刻，力敏者在基地里不要随便使用原力。不然他们这会儿已经闭嘴了。”

对话声还在遥远地传来。他在Poe的带领下缓慢地蹑脚向前，贴在门边，第一个清晰入耳的便是Rey的声音：

“所以你根本没去夜跑？你去找他了？”

“我跑了！第二天——第一天没有——但是第二天我跑完才去找的！”

“我的重点是你有没有去找他！不是你有没有夜跑！”

Matt果然在房间里。这一推断过程让他觉得有些好笑，说实话他不至于这么快就记住Matt的声音，可Matt的声音和Kylo实在是太过相似。他仿佛在偷听Rey和Kylo说话。

“所以你都跟他说了些什么？”

“我……也没说什么。他什么都不肯跟我说。”

“那你怎么发现的？”

“我怎么发现的不重要。我们约好了，我生气的时候要跟你讲清楚，对吧？那我来告诉你，我现在非常生气，因为不仅仅是他，还有你们所有人都在瞒着我！”

“我进入过你的大脑，笨蛋！你给我输送生命原力的时候控制不住，把你的记忆也给了我一部分，我不是早就和你说过了吗？你的记忆里没有任何关于Hux的正面要素！”

“这不是你们拦着我见他的理由！”

“这、就、是、理、由！我不能再冒着让你回到黑暗面的风险把他丢到你面前，如果不是你要我们去救他回来，我都不会把他留在这儿！”

Poe闻言，肩膀一耸，扭过头来看着他：

“抱歉，伙计。”

“闭嘴。”

他按着Poe的脑袋转回去。Rey对他的看法并不让他感到意外和不适，毋宁说这样的态度更让他自在些。他更在意记忆和什么生命原力的那部分——银河在上，他居然也有会对原力产生好奇的那一天。看来Rey已经承认Joshua Porgs就是他Hux了；还有，Matt让Rey救他？所以Poe还是知道点前因后果的？

他狠狠瞪了一眼Poe的后脑勺。

“没有他我才会进入黑暗面。我需要他。如果他还活着，我就需要他。”

Matt的声音又一次传来，比起此前的争吵，似乎缺乏了些力量。或许是Matt此刻看起来有些无助，Rey的语气多少软化了些：

“他只是你过去的某些象征而已。如果你要放下过去，你就得放下他。你就得把他当成一个完整的Joshua，他和Hux已经没有任何关系了。”

“他的手的感觉还是一样的。”

“你摸他的手了？！”

“他扇了我一巴掌。和以前一样。”

“他扇了你一巴掌？！”

Rey的声音听起来像只暴怒的丸帕兽。Poe又一次回过头，眉毛绞在一起：

“你扇了他一巴掌？”

Matt替他回答了问题：

“我要他扇的。”

“我怎么就搞不懂你们俩的关系呢？”

“你能搞懂就不会拦着我去见他了。要不是Poe不知道我们以前发生过什么，我真的就要错过他了。”

“……你迟早会对他感兴趣。两个月前你就跟我说过有个人给你的感觉和Hux有点像了。”

“那时候你握着我的手跟我说Hux没能救出来，你只救出来了Millicent。”

“Millicent比Hux可爱多了。”

“Hux说Millicent也比我可爱多了。”

“你跟一只猫怄什么气？！”

Millicent？Millicent还活着？

“你们把我的猫放哪儿去了？”

他低头问Poe。Poe指指冥想室大门：

“Rey养着呢。”

……这算不算是个喜讯？他的猫还活着？算。但Matt和Millicent——他什么时候说过——

“我没跟猫怄气，我就是不明白为什么所有人都觉得那只猫比我和我的感受更重要。”

“没人觉得Milli比你更重要。我只是出于关怀你的心理健康的缘故才……我们不能再失去你一次了，Ben。”

Ben？！

——Ben Solo？！

“你们不会因为我找到他而失去我。你们只会因为不让我接近他而失去我。”

“别用这事儿威胁我。”

“我没有威胁你。我只是在陈述。你不知道我过去三个月是怎么过的，我和他说过，我好像心里空了个大洞，而且越来越大。我从没想过带着他回抵抗军，但他既然已经在这里了，我就没办法克制自己不去找他。”

Poe一脸吃了一整罐酸黄瓜的表情扭过头：

“他那么喜欢你？”

“他有病。”

没那个心情好好回应Poe说不出是真诚还是调侃的问题，他陷入了关于Ben Solo和Matt身份的思考。Ben Solo就是Kylo。而Matt不是Kylo。那么为什么——他为什么如此确信Matt不是Kylo？

“……你从什么时候开始怀疑他就是Hux的？我明明暗示过你——”

“那叫脑控，不叫暗示。”

“脑控了不至于这么没效果。”

Rey咳嗽一声。Matt叹了口气：

“我知道你在脑控我，我也知道怎么抵抗那东西，所以你施展在我身上完全没用。……从我第一次在酒吧见到他的时候。他可以改变他的外形，他甚至比以前还要瘦，但那可是Hux啊。Hux不会变的，我太熟悉他了。每一个细节都在告诉我那就是他，根本不需要什么技巧就能看出来。其他人看不出来只是接触不够多罢了。”

“脑控”。如果他没记错的话，那是某种绝地武士会使用的卑劣手段，也是当初Rey从弑星者基地逃跑时用的方法。该死的绝地伎俩。

Rey接着问：

“……那他呢？你们‘接触’到了什么地步？他发现你是谁了吗？”

“没有。他现在大概很混乱吧。我也说不清这是不是我的错……”

“所以你……”

“我脑控了他。”

什么？！

“我不是叫你不要背着我用原力吗？！”

“你还叫我别去找他呢。”

Matt咕哝道。Rey在房间里咆哮了几声，

“你脑控他？！你怎么做的？”

“我告诉他我只是Matt，雷达机修工。就算他觉得我像Kylo，也只是觉得像而已。……他不会发现我就是Kylo。”

Poe小心翼翼地再次回过头时，看到的正是他那张已经被怒气占据的脸。Poe试着拍了拍他的肩膀，被他毫不客气地把手掸到了一边。他不知道要怎么消化这些讯息——Matt就是Kylo。Kylo还活着。Kylo不仅还活着，还在他身上使用了“脑控”这种东西……Kylo居然在他身上使用原力，以致于他整个人都看起来像个被蒙在鼓里还坚信不疑的弱智。他迟早要杀了这婊子。

他握了握拳，站起来，绕过Poe身旁，踢开Poe抱着他大腿的手，推开冥想室的大门，以铁青的面色看着双双愣在那里的Rey和Matt——Kylo，冷着脸：

“我来要我的猫。”


	14. Chapter 14

如果不是因为他愤怒上头，他大概会颇为享受自己的出现让眼前的两人瞠目结舌的场面，更不要提他身后还趴着一个一脚被他踢开的Poe。Rey和Kylo一时间失去了语言，面面相觑，倒是Poe 第一个站起来开口：

“我们刚刚打算敲门的，就是不知道什么时候打断你们比较好……”

Poe的声音逐渐微弱，直至消失在空气中。而他的注意力根本没放在Poe和Rey身上，他只是看着站在那里的Kylo，那张脸他熟悉到了令他头痛的程度。噩梦并非噩梦，噩梦就是现实。Kylo还活着。

Kylo仍旧穿着Matt的那身工装，只是取掉了假发、摘下了眼镜，黑色的卷发看起来乱得像刚在地板上打过滚。脑控的作用一旦失效，此刻就是让他的智商骤减50个点数，他都知道眼前这家伙是如假包换的Kylo。他不管抵抗军那套自我安慰的“Kylo Ren已经死了，现在回来的是Ben Solo”式说辞，Kylo叫什么名字都无所谓，都是他太过了解的那个讨厌鬼，只要站在他眼前，无论打扮成什么模样，他都能一眼认出来。

如此想来，其实Kylo也一样。只要Kylo还活着，只要他站在Kylo眼前，他的伪装和否认只能是个让Kylo笑不出来的笑话罢了。……而他竟然坚持讲了这么多天这个笑话。

比剩下三个人类更早地做出反应的是Millicent。听到他的声音，姜黄色的猫从冥想室深处跑出来，一路喵喵叫着跑到他身前，显然是比人类更敏锐地发现自己曾经的主人回到了自己身边。从这个角度而言，原力的本事有时候还不如一只猫。他弯下身去把猫抓起来抱在怀里，手指习惯性地抚摸起了Millicent的脊椎。

Kylo动了动喉结，向他迈出一步。

“停下。”

Rey命令道。而Kylo竟然真的止住了脚步，颇为苦恼地站在了原地。

他抬起头，看了看Rey，又看看Kylo，勾起一个假笑：

“看来你已经找到别人来控制你了。做人不能太贪得无厌，Ren。”

“我已经不是……”

“我不在乎。”

他打断Kylo。他想说些什么，话到了嘴边却一句都说不出来，整场闹剧当前，他只想让Kylo、Rey和Poe集体滚一边儿去，最好能天降雷电劈烂整个抵抗军。Palpatine死得太容易了，他想。还都是眼前这个抵抗军战神的错。Palpatine应该再坚持坚持的。

持续了那么久“Matt就是Matt”的认知，突然回归到真正的现实，眼前的Kylo只让他在过大的信息量中感到疲倦，让他觉得过去的整整三个月毫无意义。没有人喜欢被欺骗，更没有人喜欢同时被这么多人——包括Kylo在内，骗得如此彻底。对他最坦诚的反而是他这只对身处环境变化没什么反应的猫。他得把他的猫带回去。

他感到疲倦，因此他懒得争吵、懒得刨根问底，甚至懒得和这群人多说一句话。在门后他有多愤怒，看到真正的Kylo活着出现在他面前他就有多冷静，噩梦以兜头一桶凉水的方式回到他眼前。他原本有太多怒火要倾泻，这一瞬间他突然变得像是座温度骤降的火山。他厌烦到了他难以继续忍受的程度。他抱着猫转身，Poe想要阻拦，手伸出来一半又缩了回去，欲言又止。

倒是Rey先叫住他：

“等等。”

他脚步顿了顿，继续走向门口。

“这儿还有只猫呢。”

Rey继续说。他回过头后才意识到Rey不过是用了个比喻，他身后哪里还有什么猫，只有一个用流浪狗一般的眼睛看着他的Kylo Ren。

“那只送你了。”

他说。

“我试过了，他不想要我当主人。”

“你也不打算让我继续当他的主人。叫他自生自灭吧。”

他又一次迈开脚步，听到Poe在他身边嘟哝：

“把人说成猫不太好吧……？”

“问你们女战神去。”

给出一句冷漠的回应，他丢下身后的三人走出了冥想室。离这鬼地方越远越好，他想，最好能再想个办法彻底离开抵抗军。偷一艘飞船不太难，难的是要怎么获得通行码，三个月里他也没存下多少信用点，离开这地方以后怎么谋生还是个问题，毕竟他没被当成战犯处决的唯一原因是抵抗军的几位首领悄悄把他隐姓埋名地藏在了自己身边。可听听Rey刚才的那番话——如果不是Kylo，抵抗军根本不会把他救回来——

现在他大概知道怎么回事了。Kylo救了他，Kylo却没能救到最后，Kylo把后面的烂摊子交给了抵抗军。大体框架他清楚了，细节如今变得无关紧要。Kylo究竟为什么没死也变得不再重要，他曾认为Kylo的失败等同于Kylo的死亡，战争时期朝不保夕的日子里，失败和死亡基本上是同义词。如今Kylo失败了，Kylo却没有死。他和Kylo这两只丧家之犬竟然能够双双幸存，整个银河系却为了对抗Palpatine付出了惨重的代价，这是何等的讽刺？Kylo还是不是Kylo也不是他能搞清楚的事情了。Matt说过，自己比曾经更懦弱。他不知道属于他的Kylo该不该那么懦弱，更加懦弱的Kylo又究竟是谁。

接受Ben Solo这个身份比接受Joshua Porgs还要难。对于自己的改变，他心中到底有个谱，知道哪儿变了哪儿没变，对于Kylo的变化他无法判断。他做不到对Kylo刮目相看，他目睹过Kylo屠杀一座又一座的村庄、手刃一条又一条生命，当别人跑来告诉他Kylo已经改邪归正、变得纯洁无暇，过去的七年根本不算数，一切都可以重新开始，只会让他觉得无与伦比的荒谬。

和他一样，Kylo没有重新开始的资格。

就连方才Kylo望着他的眼神也同过去没什么变化。真要说有，大概只是Kylo曾经像一只想要接近他又因为他的冷漠而愤怒的流浪狗，现在的Kylo看起来只是单纯地像一条被遗弃的狗罢了。

他从来没觉得从基地到宿舍的路这样漫长。他似乎理解了为什么Kylo在确定他是谁后没有继续死缠烂打而是选择转身离开，他和Kylo在这方面竟然如此相似。或许Kylo终于长大了，终于学会像个成年人一样自控，虽然这种自控多少有些逃避的意味。月影被乌云遮蔽，森林里他几乎要看不清路。Millicent突然开始在他怀里挣扎，他不得不把这无缘由地感到不安的生物放在地上，心底希望Millicent能为他带个路，只是四脚刚一落地，猫咪便快步跑进了黑暗。

“Milli——”

他唤了一声，并未成功阻拦Millicent的消失。他感到瞬间的茫然。又一个他熟悉的事物离他而去，而他得到这事物也才不到十分钟。阴暗的森林里，虽然通往宿舍的小径清晰平整，他还是觉得他迷了路。

他怔了片刻，摸索着点起一支烟，抽了两口，又一次迈开了步子。

Millicent或许会回来或许不会，也可能Millicent跑回去找Rey了吧，或者那家伙彻底回到了大自然。失去的东西太多，再丢点什么的时候，与其浪费时间寻找，不如告诉自己他从来没把东西找回来过。其实他不该就这么空手把Millicent带出来的。他想起来Kylo有次出外勤还给他买了个猫包，虽然那东西他一次都没用过。

几乎他的每一个生活的细节都和Kylo有所关连，这让他腻烦透顶。一想到Kylo还活着，想到此后他可能面对的种种麻烦，他的腻烦就加了倍，让他抽烟抽得前所未有的快。一路行至宿舍楼门口的森林边缘，月亮重新探出脑袋，他遥遥地望见自己宿舍窗口的灯光，他走前忘了关。

“……Armie。”

背后有人唤他。

不用回头他都知道是谁。他没理会，走向宿舍大楼。

“我来还Millicent。”

Kylo说。他回过身，Kylo正抱着几分钟前跑丢的那只猫。

所以Millicent跑去找Kylo了？所以Kylo跟了他一路？

他走到Kylo身前，接过猫。他的靠近竟然让Kylo本能地后撤了一步。他叼着烟，抬眼瞥了瞥Kylo，抱起猫继续走他的路。Kylo追上来了，不声不响地跟在身后。他拐进走廊，走向宿舍房门。验证，开门，走进去。Kylo或许会立刻伸进来手阻拦他关门吧，他等着自己向后一脚让Kylo的手被门夹断。可Kylo只是老老实实地站在那里，在他关门前，似乎下了一番决心，小心翼翼地道：

“……Armie。我想跟你谈谈。”


End file.
